Friday Night
by soccerfanatic16
Summary: AU taang mild zutara mild sukka Just when everything seems to fall into place, her world is shattered. And it all started with a gun shot.
1. Friday Night

I just got this idea and so I wrote about it.

The ages from oldest to youngest:

Zuko- 16, Sokka- 16, Suki- 16, Jet -16, Ty Lee- 16, Azula- 15, Katara- 15, Haru- 15, Mai- 15, Aang- 15, Toph- 15.

I know the ages are off but I just wanted it this way.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER OR THE CHARACTER'S**

FRIDAY NIGHT

_'Where is everyone?' _Katara wondered as she set down her tray of food on the balcony railing, looking down at the outdoor lunch area of her school. None of her friends were at the table they sat at every day.

"Sokka get back here!" She heard someone yell behind her. She turned to see her idiot of a brother running away from Toph with a sweet bun in his mouth. Katara's eye's widened and she moved out of the way as Sokka slid to stop and ran into the railing, knocking Katara's tray of food down below. Katara looked over the balcony railing to see an angry Zuko looking up at her with her spaghetti splattered on his head.

"Dammit Katara!" He yelled.

Katara smiled and leapt over the railing, falling and landing right in front of him.

"Hey Zu-zu." She said coolly. Aang who had been walking behind Zuko, was cracking up and he set down his tray at their usual table before he dropped it.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Zuko asked setting down his tray as well and trying to get the sauce out of his shaggy hair.

"Well here." Katara said taking the cap off of her water bottle. She bent the water out and splashed it onto his head.

"Gee thanks." He grumbled through his hair which was now plastered to his face.

Katara smiled and bent the water out of his hair, leaving it slightly more poofy than it was before.

Toph who had followed Katara over the railing was laughing as she sat down next to Aang. Sure she couldn't see but Zuko being stressed out on front of Katara and _because_ of Katara was enough to laugh at. Sokka then walked down the stairs and joined them, happily chewing the sweet bun. Toph flicked him in the nose.

"You owe me a sweet bun." She said sourly.

"Hey guys!" Suki said, sitting down next to Sokka. She looked at his puffed out cheeks (which were full of Toph's sweet bun) and said "I thought you didn't bring lunch money."

"He didn't." Toph said, narrowing her unseeing eye's at Sokka as a threat.

"You can have it back if you want." Sokka said, his mouth still full.

Toph was about to open her mouth before Aang whispered something in her ear and she grimaced.

"Sick! I don't want it if you've already put it in your mouth!" Toph said, slouching in her seat and crossing her arms.

"Chill I'll get you one tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh. Well I'll get you one on Monday."

"No you won't."

"So?"

Toph growled menacingly.

Katara and Zuko who had been watching them in amusement snapped back to life as they mentioned what day it was.

"What house are we meeting at tonight?" Katara said, putting a stop to the fighting.

Everyone either looked at Zuko or Toph seeing as they were the one's that actually had home theaters.

"Well it can be at my house this time. It was at Zuko's last week and yours before that so I guess it's my turn." Toph said after she sat up straight.

"Don't you think we're getting a little old for this?" Sokka said, lounging in his chair.

"Why would you think that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah really. We've been doing reminisce night ever since we were little." Suki said, staring at Sokka like he was crazy.

"Exactly."

"And that's exactly why we're doing it." Katara said. She turned to Zuko curiously. "Why are you so quiet?"

Zuko looked around at the faces of everyone at the table, all the faces that were staring at him. "Was I supposed to speak?"

"Well what do you think about reminisce night?"

"I don't care."

Katara shook her head and turned back to everyone else.

8 o'clock that night

Katara and Sokka walked up to the huge front doors of the Bei Fong mansion. Sokka had his hair down and was wearing a wristwatch that his father bought when Sokka was 5 and it was given to him when he turned 14. He was also wearing a large Jersey that him and his father had won when they went to a baseball game.

Katara was wearing a turquoise shirt that her mother had worn on her way to the hospital to give birth to her. Since it was made to go over a pregnant women's stomach it was very loose and if she spun the shirt would spin out flat. It went to her knee's but she still wore jeans underneath it. She also hand her hair down and was wearing the engagement necklace that her father had given to her mother until they got the rings for their wedding.

Katara rang the door bell and it was immediately answered by Toph. Her hair was put up in two small buns on each side of her head, like they were when she was little. She was wearing one of her father's sweatshirt's (Which he never wore) like she had when she was little but they were dresses on her back then. Around her neck hung a golden locket that she got from her mother shortly after she was born.

"Aang's already in there." She said shortly.

"Why are you waiting for us?" Sokka asked.

"Because my mom was going to if I didn't." Toph said darkly.

Katara chuckled before walking down the main hallway, dragging Sokka behind her. She opened the door that lead to the living room, then to the trophy room (filled with Toph's many prizes) then to the kitchen which had a door leading to the basement. She had been into their theater many times but she still couldn't help but smile when ever she walked in. Covering the wall opposite of the door was the giant TV. On either side of the screen where popcorn and soda drink stalls. lined up in front of the TV was many bean bag chairs. hanging on the walls where movie posters and pictures. in the opposite corner from the popcorn and soda drink stalls were a small bar and a candy machine that didn't need any money to get the candy.

In one of the many chairs was Aang with head phones on and Appa, his dog in his lap. Momo, Toph's cat was curled up in another chair. Aang craned his neck so that he was looking at Katara and Sokka upside down.

He took his head phones out of his ears and smiled. "Hey guys."

"When did you get here?" Katara said as she set down her bag of video's and picture's.

"A long time ago. Gyatso was going to have me training until I was supposed to come so I said we were coming earlier. How much stuff did you bring?"

"A lot. And I had to carry it!" Sokka grumbled, falling into one of the bean bag chairs. Toph then walked through the door followed by Zuko and Suki.

Suki was wearing a necklace that the group had made ten years ago. She also had too much makeup on, which Katara and her had done when they were 4 when they got into their mother's make up. She was wearing her mother's green headband in her light brown hair.

Zuko was wearing a thin black chain around his neck that he had received from his father. It was the only thing he had from his father. His was also wearing a thin red jacket that he had gotten from his mother on the last Christmas before she died.

Toph flicked off the lights and turned on the TV. The show Wild 'N Out was on before she flicked it off to Video 4 to put in DVD's.

"I have a funny video of us." Katara chuckled. She slipped in the disk and in a minute they were looking at a 1 year old Toph.

"Say hi to the camera Toph!" They heard Kara, Katara's and Sokka's mom say. Toph looked at the camera for a second before saying something in baby talk. She got up and toddler walked across the grass to where a little Sokka and Suki were playing patty cake. Toph plopped down behind Sokka and grabbed his little ponytail. He yelped and stood up before taking a couple of strained steps, dragging a giggling Toph with him. They could hear Kara laughing as Sokka pulled Toph past Zuko, Katara, and Aang who were sitting in the grass watching. Aang giggled and started walking after them.

The camera zoomed in on Katara and Zuko who looked at the camera with blank expressions. Suki crawled into the picture and poked Zuko in the head so that he fell and laid there in the grass. The two girls looked at him than looked back at the camera with another blank expression.

The camera swerved around to where Sokka was still trying to get Toph off of him. Aang was still walking behind them and it seemed like Toph and Aang were having a conversation in a baby talk.

The camera went blank for a second before a Christmas tree came into view. Toph and Aang were tearing apart each other's presents while Zuko and Sokka argued about who got the better stuff.

Katara's face appeared in front of the camera.

"I've been good this year." She said, pulling at the white ball at the end of her Santa hat.

"Really? What did you get?" Said someone that sounded like Iroh.

"I don't know."

"Well why not?"

"Because I don't want to open them until my birthday."

"But your birthday is in February!"

"I know! I'll have even more presents!"

"Well why don't you open your Christmas presents now? You'll still have the same amount of presents just at different times."

"Ok!" Katara squeaked. She ran over to her pile of presents, next to Azula. She tore off the wrapping paper of one present and looked at the box.

"What is it?"

Iroh walked over to her with the camera and said "It's a collection of beads. Now you can make your own jewelry."

"Oh. I don't get it."

Iroh let out a laugh and everything went black again.

The group chuckled to themselves.

"What did I do?" Toph asked. "I heard me talk and then I heard Sokka scream."

"Hey I did not scream! It was a. . ." Sokka started.

"Scream." Zuko laughed.

"You were doing what you usually do, Toph. Torturing Sokka." Katara said.

Toph laughed again and handed a tape to Aang. "It's of us playing in the snow. Or at least that's what my dad said." She said shortly, lounging back in her bean bag chair.

Aang scrambled up and slipped in the disk. All they saw was white until the camera was focused they saw a 5 year old Zuko laying in the snow. A 4 year old Toph trudged through the snow so that she was standing at his head. She picked up some snow and held it out in front of her. She let go and it fell onto Zuko's face with a small slat.

Toph laughed and ran away.

"Toph! Get back here!"

"You won't catch me!" She said in a sing song voice. She was running towards Katara, Aang, Sokka and Suki when Zuko picked up some snow and took aim. He threw his snowball with all his might just as Toph fell into a pile of snow. The snowball soared over her and hit Suki. Suki gasped and whipped around to Sokka who was laughing like a maniac.

"What are you laughing at?" Suki yelled. She picked up some snow and threw it at Sokka. He fell to the ground on impact.

"Hey, Zuko was the one that threw it at you!"

Zuko immediately ducked behind Katara.

"You baby!" She said, side stepping him. Sokka sent a snowball at Zuko but it hit Katara in the leg. She growled and lifted her arms, creating a shield of snow.

Toph and Aang who had been watching everything jumped up and joined the fight.

This went on until Sokka threw a snowball that hit the camera and you could hear Hukoda swear before the camera went off.

"I still can't believe that you ducked behind me. Baby." Katara said to Zuko, laughing slightly.

"I was five!"

"And you were afraid of Suki!" Toph said.

"Why wouldn't he? I could beat his ass even when I was five." Suki said smugly.

"You wish." Zuko said with a smirk.

"Don't need too. It's true."

Katara clamped her hand over Zuko's mouth to stop him from responding. "Don't you just love it when we get together." She said under her breath to Toph. Toph chuckled and nodded.

Aang held up a DVD and smiled. "This is a mix of when we all brought home from the hospital."

"Oh, god."

Aang slipped the disk and in and watched the screen.

"There he is!" They heard Kana say. Ursa walked through the front door of her house holding a baby carrier. Kana handed the camera off to Lao and joined Kara, Ursa and Poppy around baby Zuko. **(A/N: I don't know why but she seems like a Poppy and I think that someone else has used that name too.)**

"Ursa, he has your eye's." Kara said, gazing down at the baby. As she did so she patted her own overlarge stomach. Zuko giggled slightly, gripping Ursa's finger tightly. Ursa winced and laughed.

"He has a very strong grip!"

Everyone laughed and so did Zuko.

"He already has so much hair! He's only a couple days old isn't he?" Toph's mom said quietly, running a finger through his soft hair. He grabbed that finger as well.

"Yes he has his father's hair." Ursa said. She gazed down at her new baby boy adoringly and anyone who saw her swore her eye's shined extra bright that day.

The screen flashed and the date at the bottom right of the screen dated a little more than a month later.

Sitting on the couch, Kara was holding a baby Sokka in her arms. Sitting across from her was Aang's mother, sitting in an arm chair. Sitting next to her was Ursa, holding Zuko in her lap. Zuko was squirming and staring at Sokka with a curious expression on his face.

"It looks like Zuko wants to meet his new friend." Ursa said with a laugh as she continued to try to restrain her baby. "He can't even sit up on his own yet!"

Kara smiled and looked down at the drooling baby in her arms. He gripped the blanket and threw it of him. He gripped it again and threw it back on. The people surrounding Kara and Sokka laughed as Sokka continued to rapidly switch his blanked. He let out a shriek of laughter and Zuko sniffed. Sokka continued this and soon Zuko started crying from the noise. Seeing Zuko cry made Sokka cry and soon the room was filled with the noise of the shrieking babies. They stopped abruptly and stared at each other, not blinking. It was like they were trying to glare but they didn't know how to.

Aang paused the video to catch his breath. Everyone had been laughing crazily, save for Toph who was only chuckling from what she had heard.

"I made Zuko cry!" Sokka sang, pointing at Zuko.

Zuko scowled and bent his finger back.

"OW, ok god. . ."

Aang played the tape again to see that the two stared at each other for another minute before Sokka started to cry.

The tape went blank before zooming in on a baby girl in a crib. She giggled and swiped at the camera. The camera drew back revealing a two month old Sokka being held by his mother and a three month old Zuko being held by his mother. Sokka's hands were gripping the side of the crib as he stared down at the two week old Suki. Suki squeaked and swiped at Sokka but couldn't reach. Sokka laughed and looked at his mother before staring down at Suki again.

Zuko looked up at Suki's parents and pointed down at Suki.

"Yeah, this is your new playmate." Her mom said. Zuko had a look on his face that made it look like he understood but as he looked down into the crib his face became confused again.

Sokka was still giggling at Suki who was now trying to reach her parents. Her father complied and picked her up. He walking around so that he was standing next to Kara and Sokka stared at the baby next to him, looking like he was ready to jump out of his mother's arms. Suki however had a different idea as she soon fell asleep in her father's arms.

The screen flashed again and it showed Zuko, Sokka and Suki sitting in high chairs next to each other. They were all looking annoyed with the baby across from them. They had to sit in high chairs while this kid got all the attention. Zuko was now five months old and was almost able to squirm out of his seat before Ursa came over and sat him right.

"Do you want to meet a new friend?" Ursa asked to the babies. Suki had a blank expression and Sokka looked confused. Zuko however looked unsure.

"His name is Jet. I'm sure he would like to meet you three." she said. She picked up Zuko and he grabbed onto his chair.

"Oh, come on. You liked Sokka and Suki!" Ursa said with an eager voice. Kara came over and picked up Sokka, laughing at something Aang's mother had while picking up Suki and Zuko reluctantly let go. Ursa smiled and started walking.

"Where you afraid?" Ursa said in a quiet teasing voice.

Zuko pouted and shook his head. Iroh who was obviously holding the camera was heard trying to stifle a laugh. He swung the camera around to see Suki and Sokka placed around a baby jet. Sokka poked at his head and Jet glared at him. Sokka poked him again and Jet hit him with his plastic spoon. Suki giggled and so did Jet as Sokka pouted and reached up for his mom who was right next to him. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

Ursa set Zuko down where Sokka had been and he slumped back so that he remained leaning against his mother. He crossed his little arms and looked at the baby Jet and his big eyes. Suki didn't really seem to have that much of a problem with him.

Iroh set the camera down so that it showed Zuko and Jet. Soon Iroh's face appeared next to Zuko.

"What is the matter nephew? You don't want another buddy to play with?"

Zuko just stared at him with narrow eye's. Iroh couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well ok, I can't force you." He said before smiling at the camera and walking around to it it turn it off.

When it came back on the camera was focused on a little girl with big brown eyes and light brown hair. Suki was sitting in the play pen with her and Sokka and Zuko were on the outside, looking through the thin screens that covered the sides. Sokka who had been leaning in so that the screen bumped out got a poke in the head from the baby Ty Lee who giggled as the fabric moved with Sokka as he furrowed his brow. The camera zoomed in on the indent of Sokka's face and the person holding the camera laughed lightly.

Jet's mother walked out onto the patio of the backyard and sat in a chair, feeding the three week old Jet. In the chair's around her sat all of the other ladies. Zuko, who was now 6 months old was able to stand unsteadily by holding onto the sides of the playpen but Sokka sat in the grass with his faced still pressed into the fabric. Kara walked out the backdoor and walked over to pick up Sokka.

"There, now you don't have to sit in the grass." Kara said, setting him down next to Suki. Zuko looked up at her and she picked him up as well. She set him down next to Sokka and the two stared at the girls for several minutes before the girls eventually fell asleep. Zuko and Sokka looked at each other before Sokka crawled up next to Suki and laid down, falling asleep with in minutes. Zuko looked disgruntled before crawling closer to the others and laying down as well.

"How cute." whispered the person holding the camera and the screen went black.

When it went back on all of the kids had changed. Zuko was now a year and one month old and Sokka was only a little less than a year old, and Jet was six months old. Suki was ten months old and Ty Lee was five months old. They were all surrounding Ursa who was now holding a little girl.

"Zuko, come here, baby." Ursa said gently. Zuko crawled up next to her, since there was no room on her lap due to the baby.

"This is your new baby sister, Azula." Ursa said with a smile and Azula smiled a little as well. Zuko hugged his mother's shoulder and looked down at his new sister. She was gazing around innocently, flexing her little fingers. Zuko plopped down next to his mother and leaned in closer to Azula. She stared at him and squeaked. Before anyone new what had really happened Azula had Zuko's hair in her flexing finger's and Zuko was trying to loosen her grip. It was easy for him but he still didn't like the fact the his sister was mean. He glared down at her and she began to cry.

"Zuko! She's only a baby she doesn't know any better! Be nice to her." Ursa scolded as she tried to sooth a screaming Azula. Zuko grunted and crossed his arms.

The screen flashed again and Now it showed Hukoda holding a baby Katara. Sokka was in part of his lap and he was holding onto his sister's little hands. They had celebrated his first birthday a week again, not that he really understood it. Zuko was standing in front of them, holding onto Hukoda's knee's. Suki was behind Sokka, trying to get another look at the new baby girl. Katara giggled as Sokka continued to play with her hands and tickle her feet.

"She's beautiful, Kara." They heard Aang's mother say from the kitchen.

She had very big blue eye's and dark brown hair. Zuko was staring at her like he hadn't seen a girl before. Ty Lee pulled Zuko out of the way and stood by Katara, taking turns tickling her feet. Zuko scowled but crawled up onto the couch and onto his mother's lap, who was sitting right next to Hukoda but taking care a a little Azula who didn't really seem to like the new company. Zuko sat up again and hugged Hukoda's shoulder like he had to his mother and peering around everyone and into Katara's face.

she giggled slightly as she saw him and swiped at him as Suki had done with Sokka. Zuko smiled slightly but didn't do anything else. Sokka obviously got bored so he moved and Suki took over Katara's hands playing a bad game a patty cake, which was now Suki's favorite game. Jet's mother was standing next to the couch, on the other side of Hukoda, holding Jet who was openly staring at Katara.

("That guy's even a perve when he was a baby." Sokka growled, staring at the screen. Katara glared at him and he immediately shut up.)

The baby Katara gave a small yawn and Hukoda shook the kids off, saying that she needed sleep. Sokka followed, ready for his nap as well. The screen went blank as Sokka crawled up the stairs.

The screen flashed on again to see the large window by the back door of Zuko's house that the snow was starting to melt. in front of the window was the play pen which couldn't fit all the kid's anymore. Katara, Azula, and Ty Lee were inside playing with toys while Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Jet where outside the pen, some with their mothers while others were playing with other toys.

Zuko was a year and three months and was happily walking and stumbling around the room. Sokka was a year and one month and was watching him from his mother's lap. Suki and Ty Lee however were by the new baby.

"His name is Haru after his grandfather." His mother said. The girls didn't look like they cared much since they were too busy playing with the baby. He didn't giggle much but his mother or Ty Lee seemed to be the only ones to get anything out of him. He only showed a lot of life when he was with his father and that was when the girls really want to play with him, it seemed since when the camera was back on a couple hours later he was in his fathers arms and giggling like crazy.

They scene changed to the bedroom of a new house. A new baby girl was laying in a pink crib and the people and babies surrounding her looked at her in awe.

"She's adorable." Kara said, stroking the sleeping girls' cheek.

"What's her name?" Ursa asked.

"Mai."

"Let's see, she has you hair and smile. She has her fathers ears and nose. And her eye's?" Toph's mom asked the last part looking up at Mai's mom.

"Golden brown, like both of us."

Mai's eye's open slowly but she didn't cry. She looked around at everyone and mumbled something in a babies made up language to her mother as her eye's laid on her. She smiled and picked the baby up. Aang's mother tickled under Mai's chin and she giggled and hugged to her mother tighter.

The tape blinked and they zoomed in on a slightly plump baby with absolutely no hair and pig grey eye's.

("Shut up, I was a chubby baby!" Aang said, slapping Zuko and Sokka upside the head, who had been clutching their sides trying not to laugh.)

In the background Mai's and Ty Lee's moms washing dishes in the sink and pots were on the stove. Aang's mother was in front of him, scooping baby food into his mouth.

Poppy waddled into the kitchen with empty bottles in her hands. She set them down by the sink and sank into a chair, her hands resting on her large stomach. Suddenly she gasped and grasped her stomach tighter. The woman in the kitchen snapped around, looking at her in alarm. She gasped again and the woman looked at each other.

"Contractions." The said in unison. Aang's mother picked up Aang and Ursa hurried out of the room, coming back with Azula and Zuko in her arms.

"What are we going to do with the kids?" She asked hurriedly as Lao rushed into the room.

"We'll leave them with our husbands." Ty Lee's mom replied, rushing past her.

"Are you kidding? The men won't be able to handle ten babies. They need to be changed and fed and played with and put down for naps." Kara said, rushing into the room with Katara and Sokka.

Ty Lee's mom returned with Ty Lee and Mai and handed Mai to her mother. Haru was being held by his mother and so was Suki and Jet who was carried into the room.

The babies started crying with all the commotion as the men ran into the little kitchen as well and Kara yelled about the stove which was smoking. Kana ran to the fridge and packed snacks for the children in a rush.

"GUY'S!" Poppy screamed. Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing including the children. Lao was holding a baby bag and he grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her from the room. The people started hurrying from the room, almost tripping over Appa, the new puppy they got a week after Aang was born.

Kara and Hukoda were sitting in the front of their suburban. The middle row of seats were filled with Ursa, Ozia and Azula and the back was filled with Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Kana. In another smaller car were Loa and his wife along with Aang's mother and father and Aang. Aang's mother was calming Poppy as Lao was in no condition to do so since he was freaking out and driving at the same time.

Suki and her parents piled into a car with Jet and his parents and Mai and her parents were with Ty Lee and hers in another car following the others.

By the time they reached the hospital twenty minutes later Poppy was practically screaming. So suddenly ten babies, twenty parents, a grandmother, An uncle (Who had still managed to get all of this on tape) and a man supporting a screaming pregnant lady entered the hospital. The nurses ushered Poppy into a wheel chair and wheeled her away followed by a panicking Lao. The others stood there for a minute before a nurse came up and asked them to move to the waiting room.

"Your blocking the entrance." She said kindly. So the large group moved into a waiting room outside the delivery room. After an hour of waiting Aang, Katara, Azula, Sokka, Mai, Ty Lee, Jet, Suki and Haru had fallen asleep. Zuko however, who had had a nap before he was waken up to come here, was wide awake and sitting in his uncle's lap.

Loa emerged from the delivery room and everyone whipped around, waking several of the children but none of them cried. Lao looked happy and amazed but he looked sad at the same time.

"It's a girl." He said.

The group cheered but stopped when Lao looked anxious.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked, supporting a disgruntled Sokka.

"She's. . . um. . ."

"She is ok isn't she? The delivery went ok right?" Ursa asked cautiously.

Lao nodded and sat down with his head in his hands. He let out a sob and everyone looked afraid.

"Please don't tell me Poppy. . ." Aang's mother said sadly. Poppy had been her best friend since she was eleven.

"No. It's the baby she's. . . she's blind."

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"Lao, I'm sorry." Hukoda said, patting him on the back.

"Can we see her?" Ty Lee's mother asked. Loa stood up and nodded, looking a bit more stable.

The group entered the room and set the babies around the bed. Poppy's face was still glistening from sweat but she still smiled slightly as her friends entered the room.

In her arms was a tiny baby who was still pink and with black hair. Here eye's were sea green and as sightless as Lao had said.

Aang's mother smiled. "She is absolutely beautiful, Poppy. What's her name?"

Poppy looked Loa and he nodded. She looked along the group and said. "Toph. I think Toph will fit her well." She looked down at her baby adoringly. Aang, who was the closest to Toph was being held up by his mother but he leaned forward a bit a lightly poked Toph's cheek. Her head turned towards him but she didn't do anything else. Aang smiled, looking at the baby Toph.

Lao walked around and put his arm around Poppy's shoulder. He sighed but smiled as he saw Toph yawn, stretching her small mouth.

"We're going to have to be extra careful. She won't be able to live like Suki, Katara and the other girls will." He said sadly.

Kara looked up. "Of course she will. Just in a different way."

Lao shook his head but didn't reply.

"You have a special little girl. Your very lucky."

"Ok I'm not holding this thing anymore." Iroh said in an annoyed voice.

The tape stopped, and everyone turned to look at Toph. She was facing the ground, her eye's slightly narrowed with every trace of a smile gone from her face. Her head snapped up and she whipped pillows at the others.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Does anyone else have any other videos? No? Ok let's do something else." Katara said before anyone could talk. Appa sat next to Toph and licked her face and she smiled as she pat his head.

She smiled even more as she realized that they had a lot of things planned for their Friday night."

**Yeah! I've had this idea for a long time but I haven't gotten around to writing it. It's a little longer than I had expected but I doubt you mind right? I've got to say I had a lot of fun writing the part when everyone was freaking out over Poppy going into labor.**

**REVIEW REVEIW REVEIW please?**

**BTW I might make this into an actual story later.**


	2. Kitchen Dilema

**I NEED TO MAKE A CORRECTION: Aang still has both of his parents, and when I said that Gyatso wasn't going to let him go until they were supposed to meat up later, I now mean his father wasn't going to let him go until they were supposed to meat up later.**

**I do not own avatar the last airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

"I'm hungry." Toph grumbled.

"That's my line." Sokka said, clutching his stomach.

"Well then why don't you get something from the candy machine or the popcorn stall. I think you have those for a reason." Katara said with laugh, her head propped up on his hands.

"Well, I don't feel like having that stuff." Toph replied, sitting up.

Everyone gaped at her. "Your kidding right?" Aang said from next to her with a look of disbelief.

Toph said nothing, but calmly walked up the stairs, towards the kitchen. Aang turned towards everyone else and said, "She's kidding, right?" They scrambled up and ran up the stairway, remembering the last time Toph tried to cook and nearly burnt down the kitchen.

Toph was standing in front of the door, waiting for them, crossing her arms and tapping her foot with one hip jutting out to the side. "God, did you want to wait until I burnt down the house." She said exasperatedly. She uncrossed her arms and walked to their walk in pantry. She ran her hands over box after box, moving her lips soundlessly before stopping and grabbing a blue box. She walked up to the nearest person who happened to be Suki and asked, "Is this brownie mix?"

"Yep. Triple fudge, too."

Toph smiled with her tongue between her teeth before walking to the island and taking out some pans from the cabinets underneath.

"Who is going to cook 'em?" She said crossing her arms.

"Hey, your the one who wanted them." Zuko said with amusement in his voice.

"Oh, please like you guys don't want some too." Toph said, teasingly.

"Your point is. . .?" Sokka said expectantly.

"You guys suck you know that?"

"Yeah. . ."

Katara laughed and took the box from Suki and tearing the top off. "If you don't help then you don't get any." She said as if talking to a five year old.

Sokka made a sound of pure disbelief, until Suki smacked him upside the head. Toph smirked, Katara laughed, and Zuko and Aang started helping Toph get out pans and what not.

"You can grumble under your breath all you want, but your still helping." Suki said, walking towards Katara who was telling Aang what to get out of the fridge.

Within 15 minutes Katara was stirring the batter and everyone else was crowded around her.

"Guy's back off. I can barely breath." Katara said setting down the mixture. "Aang, start pouring the batter into the pan and Zuko, you can wash the other bowl."

"Ok!" Aang chirped. Zuko merely mumbled, really too annoyed to do anything else.

Aang moved to where Katara had stood moments before, while Zuko moved to the sink behind him.

As Aang let the last drop of the mixture fall into the pan he set down the bowl and Katara picked it up and stood next to Zuko, cleaning it. Aang leaned back against the counter with his arms spread out. He raised one arm to scratch at an invisible spot on his chin and let his hand fall back into place, onto the spoon that was still in the mixture. The spoon flung forward, bring a large glob of the chocolate and it splattered across the backs of Katara and Zuko who froze.

At the same exact time, Katara and Zuko slowly turned to Aang and Aang shrunk back.

"Did what I think just happen, happen?" Toph said, suppressing a laugh. No one replied but she still got her answer. Zuko bared his fists but Katara calmly turned around, making sure that no one saw her scoop up some of the batter that was left on the bowl.

"Hey, Aang. . ." Katara said slowly and Aang flinched.

Before anyone could blink, Katara whipped the batter out at Aang, but unfortunately for Sokka, Aang was quicker. Aang ducked and the batter splattered across Sokka's face. (**Come on, everyone expected that.)**

"Why does this always happen to me?" Sokka said with a small whimper. Suki laughed and Sokka's gaze snapped to her.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you." Sokka said coolly, slowly wiping the mix from his eye's.

Suki's face immediately went straight. "Don't you dare." She said venomously.

"What ever do you mean?" Sokka said innocently, a smile playing across his lips. Suki was now backing away, stepping behind Toph, who didn't hide much of her.

"If you even try-" She said with laughter in her voice before gasping as the batter hit her face. Although she wasn't alone, seeing as Toph was now wiping the gooey mixture from her hair and face.

"You are so dead." She growled. Sokka started backing up as well but Toph turned around. Sokka let out a sigh of relief but sucked the air back in as Toph opened the fridge.

"Hmmmmm. . ." She mumbled as she ran her hands over the many continents of the refrigerator. She picked up a rather large pie from the bottom shelf and set it on the counter, tearing off the wrapping.

"Ok, why do you have a humongous pie?" Aang asked cautiously.

Toph sighed as if of annoyance and Aang stiffened. She put her tongue between her teeth again and the girls grimaced as Toph dug both of her hands into the middle of the pie. Her hands emerged, filled with caramel colored apples and she stood there for a moment before raising her hands so that her palms were facing upwards and her hands were on either side of her head. She flicked her hands forward sharply and a second later both Sokka's and Aang's face were covered with pie.

Everyone moved at once. Toph, Suki and Sokka dived at the pie while Katara, Zuko moved for the batter. Aang however had a different idea. He moved around to the other side of the island were he slowly picked up the eggs. He ducked down so that he was crawling to the other side of the island but as he rounded the corner Toph sat down, trying to evade the battle above.

Aang cracked an evil smile before cracking an egg on her head. She gasped as the egg white slid down the middle of her face. Aang burst out laughing at the look on her face and she grabbed him and pinned him to the floor, sitting on top of him.

"Your so going to pay for that." She said, shaking her head a little so that the egg yoke fell with a plop onto Aang's face.

Zuko who happened to slip on the ice that Katara had conveniently froze to the floor, fell into the island, knocking the entire pie down and onto Aang and Toph. They were both silent for a moment before they started cracking up, Toph falling onto his chest. Toph rolled off of Aang and they lay there laughing for a minute before getting up, trying not to slip on Katara's ice or the pie.

Aang only laughed harder as he saw Suki, with her face covered with a mixture of makeup and food, threw a mix of the pie splattered on the counter and a mix of the would-be brownies at Zuko but missed. He laughed and lunged forward, throwing her over his shoulder. She screamed and beat his back, a smile plastered on her face. She continued to try kicking him until her set her down on one of the island chairs. She gasped and slowly stood up, looking down at the seat of the chair, were the two saw the now smashed eggs.

Sokka who was behind Suki started laughing at the sight of her egged butt.

"Oh, you think this is funny?!" Suki said imbetween laughs. She picked up the carton of eggs and dropped it onto his head.

Sokka froze before smiling. "You know, I heard eggs are good for your hair." He said matter-of-factly, putting his hands on his hips. They collapsed, laughing more. Katara how was running to evade the things Toph were throwing at her, tripped over Sokka and slid until Zuko's body brought her to a halt. She held her stomach, her head practical on top of Zuko.

"What on earth are you doing?!" They heard an exasperated voice say from the door way leading to the kitchen. Everyone froze and slowly peered at Loa as he stared in disbelief around the kitchen.

Katara smiled, thinking about what exactly he was seeing. There was food splattered across the walls, and the fridge door was open, one of the chairs to the island was laying on the floor, the remains of the pie were _everywhere, _and six teenagers were in the middle of this, one of them was standing, the other was kneeling on the other side of the island, peering over at the angry adult, four were on the floor, one with her head in the lap of another and one with a egg carton on his head. Katara stood and looked around at Toph and Aang. Toph's hair had fallen down and hung around her waist, and layers of food was caked into Aang's hair. Zuko's chain was laying on the floor and his jacket was half off. Suki's make up was smeared, her cloths disheveled, her butt still slightly yellow. Sokka's hair looked like it could be up in its usual ponytail, even thought it wasn't, he had a chocolate chip stuck to his nose and he was soaking wet, thanks to Katara.

"My kitchen!" Poppy wailed as she peered over her husbands shoulder. The kids just stood there, chancing nervous glances at each other, wringing their hands.

"Well?" Loa asked angrily.

"It was an accident, dad." Toph said, stepping forward.

"An accident? You ruined the kitchen!"

"Yes, but we did it _accidentally_." Toph said like it was obvious. Aang, clapped his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing, and the others palmed their foreheads.

"We're very sorry, sir, we didn't mean for it to get out of hand." Katara said. Loa sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Just go." He said quietly pointing out the door he had come through. They quickly shuffled through the door, leading to the stairs heading upstairs.

"I can't believe we got away with that." Sokka said slowly.

"I can't believe we did that to the kitchen." Katara said staring at her chocolate covered fingers.

"I can't believe we had to stop so soon." Toph said in an agitated voice. No one said anything in reply as she lead them up the stairs, across two hallways, past another set of stairs and through the doors that led to her bed room. Even though everyone has been in her bedroom before she still pointed to the bathroom.

"We'll take turns taking showers." She said tonelessly.

Her walls were a pale green, with pictures and posters even though she couldn't see them. Her bedspread was a brown green tie-die. In one corner was her king sized bed another was her drum set and another was her large dresser/ vanity table. Her desk was to the side of the door and had a computer even though Toph never used it. Her purple cordless phone sat next to it.

"And I'll be going first." She added, grabbing clothes from the large pile on top of her dresser, a green T-shirt with the school soccer team name on the front and PJ bottoms with "Sugar and Spice, Naughty and Nice" printed all over it. As she closed the door to the bathroom, Momo slinked into the room.

"Hey, buddy did you make that trip up here without falling asleep?" Aang said, picking up the cat who started licking his cloths. Katara fell into the desk chair, Sokka started playing with the drum set and Suki started going through Toph's cloths for stuff to change into.

"Sorry guy's, Toph only has shirts big enough for you." Suki said with a smirk.

"Actually I think some of my pants are here." Aang said, petting Momo.

Zuko snorted. "Why?"

Aang blushed. "No we were earth bending and I couldn't get the mud out of my pants so Toph's mom said she would wash them for me. But I called my mom to bring me a pair anyway so I forgot them." Aang blushed more when he realized how stupid that sounded.

"Riiiiiiiight." Sokka said coolly.

"Stop teasing him. Your just jealous because you didn't have a reason to not have pants on whenever your around a girl." Katara shot back.

Sokka's face contorted as he opened his mouth to reply but the door to the bathroom opened and Toph walked out, followed by the steam trying to escape from the bathroom. She was combing her long hair and she walked across the room and sat on her bed.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"2 o'clock." Katara mumbled, looking at her wrist watch. Suki grabbed some of Toph's cloths and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, Aang your pants are in the pile of cloths somewhere." Zuko and Sokka again stifled their laughter. Aang set a glare in their direction before setting Momo down and walking over to her dresser.

"You guys are so immature." Katara said, lounging back in her chair.

"More like jealous." Toph said, petting Momo, who had jumped into her lap.

"That's what I said." Katara said with a smile.

Sokka pursed his lips slightly, continuing to fiddle with the drum set and Zuko just leaned against the wall.

"Here." Aang said, throwing a sweatshirt to Zuko and a T-shirt to Sokka, keeping a white one for himself.

"Seriously, Toph, How do you play the drums better than me?" Sokka asked. Both Toph and him we really good, they played in the choir room, seeing as Toph was also a singer. Them being the best in the school, they were needed in the advanced choir class that Katara was in as well.

"It's a little thing called talent, Snoozles." Toph replied, laying down in the very center of her huge bed with her hands resting behind her bed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sokka said, making a face. Toph threw a hacky sack at him.

"I'm still hungry." Toph grumbled.

"How can you still be hungry?" Zuko asked.

"There's a difference between eating the food and playing with it." Toph replied skeptically as Suki walked out of the bathroom wearing boxers and a green tank-top. Katara rushed off her seat grabbing clothes and rushing into the bathroom.

"How come the guy's have to go last?" Aang asked.

"Because." Suki said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. Aang groaned and fell into the chair Katara had occupied moments before. He ran his hand through his hair, or at least tried too. The color of his hand when it came out was disgusting.

Suki made a gagging noise. "Ok, Aang is going next."

Within another twenty minutes everyone had taking a shower and it was almost three o'clock in the morning.

"What do you guys want to do now?"

"I say we sleep." Katara said, crawling onto Toph's large bed. Everyone crawled in after her, including the boys, but Katara and Sokka were the ones to sleep next to each other, being brother and sister. From left to right There was, Zuko, Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph and Suki.

Now when they woke up, they were in a completely different order

* * *

**I didn't feel like writing the next chapter to Summer Time so I wrote another chapter to this story, because I really like it. anywho reveiw! it wont kill you!**


	3. Conversations

Toph let out a small scream as she threw Sokka's foot away from her face with such force that he rolled over Katara and off the bed. Aang, who had his head hanging off the bed, flipped off of it, landing on his butt with a dazed expression. Zuko jumped up quickly, only to smash his head against a high shelf over Toph's bed and fell off the bed, holding his damaged head. Suki's covers were pulled off of her and she sat up, only to have her head collide with Katara's. Suki and Katara fell onto the bed, clutching their foreheads.

Then everyone glared at Toph.

"Your looking at me aren't you." Toph said, unsure of what just happened.

"Why did you have to scream? You woke everyone up!" Aang moaned, rubbing his backside.

"You would scream too if you woke up to a smelly foot in your face." Toph yelled, throwing a pillow at him. Everyone glared at Sokka. Sokka looked around at the faces staring at him beofre shrugging with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I can't control what I do when I sleep." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone merely grumbled and straightened their selfs out. Katara, Suki and Toph made their way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, while Sokka and Aang went to go get their cloths for the day from the theature and Zuko said something about getting an ice pack.

Some fifteen minutes later, they all met up in the kitchen. Zuko was still in his PJs and in the kitchen, with an ice pack to his head when Katara came in, her hair half up and a braid in the back. She was wearing a blue tank top with a circle on her chest that had waves inside and jean shorts. Suki followed her. Her short hair was down and she was wearing a white T-shirt with camouflage pants. Toph came after her. She was wearing a yellow shirt with no sleeves and a green shirt underneith with sleeves that went to her elbows and kachy pants that were baggy and fell to her knees. She was still putting her hair up in a pony tail but as she was about to pull her hair through the hair tie she only pulled it halfway through, leaving it in a loose bun. Her signature hairband was in her hand.

Sokka came up grumbling something, with his hair messily put into his short ponytail. He was wearing a blue and white jersey, with baggy jeans. Aang followed him, laughing at something Sokka had said. He was wearing a orange T-shirt and a yellow long sleeve underneith with an orange sweatshirt tied around his waist. He was wearing jeans as well and his skate boarding shoes. He pulled his hat out with a blue arrow he has on nearly every peice of clothing he owns.

"What the hell. . .?" Sokka said, glancing around the kitchen. Everything was spotless. The air was filled with the smell of soup and paint.

Toph didn't seem that surprised. "Is this place clean? Yeah well our maids do pretty much everything."

"Efficiant." Katara said with a smile, glancing around the kitchen, remembering how horrible it looked the night before.

"Yeah, not to mention annoying." Toph said, once again feeling out her food from the pantry. She grabbed a box of cereal and walked to a cabnit and pulling out a bowl.

"You can get cereal too, you know." She said, pausing from pouring her cereal into the bowl. Sokka practically dove into the pantry and Aang and Suki followed. Katara just pulled out a carton of milk from the fridge. Zuko looked through the freezer before pulling out some waffles.

"Dank you." Toph said, taking the milk after Katara had poured herself a glass. Sokka emerged from the pantry looking comicly deflated and Suki and Aang each emerged from the pantry holding a box of cereal.

"I want some waffles too." Sokka said with a deflated voice, sitting down next to Toph at the island. Zuko just nodded, putting more waffles in the toaster.

"Why don't you just heat it yourself? It'll go faster." Sokka whined, pulling at his socks.

"I'll probably just set in on fire. And I honestly think that the maids won't want to clean up the remains of the kitchen." Zuko said with a laugh.

Aang snorted and picked up the milk carton. He stopped as the sound of the phone rung through the air.

"Hey Aang, it's you." Suki said, peering at the caller ID. Aang jumped from the counter and grabbed the phone.

"'Ello?. . .yeah. . . sorry about that. . . I know. . . yes I brought Appa with me. . . sorry. . . ok, bye." Aang hung up the phone and started walking towards the door laeding down to the theature.

"That's my mom. I forgot about Appa's checkup today." He explained before dissappearing down the stairs. A minute later he came back with his back pack slung over his shoulder and Appa at his heals. The dog ran forward but slid on the newly polished floors when he tried to stop. He slid into the wall but started running towards Aang's forgotten cereal.

"No, buddy, come on." Aang said, with a smile plastered on his face. He grabbed Appa's color and held him in place. "Toph, my skatebourd is in the garage."

"Right." Toph said with a sigh, setting her empty bowl in the sink and leading him to the gragae on the other side of the large house. Aang snapped on Appa's leash and grabbed his skate board from next to the garage door. Toph pressed a button on the wall and the garage door opened, revealing the raining that was pelting the ground.

Toph laughing as she heard Aang groan. "Good luck getting home. Call if you aren't struck by lightning." she said with a pat to his back.

"Gee, thanks Toph. Ready buddy?" Aang said looking towards Appa and pulling on his hat. Appa barked and ran into the rain, dragging Aang forward before he could get on his skate board.

"Bye!" Aang yelled before dissappearing in the rain.

Toph laughing and pressed the button to close the door. When she reached the kitchen Suki and Zuko were gone.

"Suki was late for practice and Zuko said something about being needed somewhere." Katara said as Toph entered the room.

"Shit! That means I'm late too!" Toph yelled running from the room. Katara and Sokka looked at her curiously before following her.

"Late for where?" Sokka asked as they caught up to Toph you was throughing cloths across the room as she looked for something hidden beneath them.

"None of your business." Toph snapped, pulling out a bag and sprinting from the room. Katara and Sokka ran after, still bombarding her with questions.

"If you guys dont shut up I will sink you into the ground!" Toph yelled at them. They were now in the theature and Toph threw Katara's and Sokka's bags to their owners. She then ran upstairs and Katara and Sokka stared afetr her.

"Whats wrong with her?" Sokka asked. They ran upstairs as they heard a door slam shut. Toph was already gone.

"Well, we can't stay here without Toph." Katara said, walking out into the rain and bending it over her head. Sokka grumbled as lightning flashed across the sky.

**_

* * *

_**

_**NEXT MONDAY:**_

Toph smiled as she felt familiar footsteps stop on the other side of her locker door. She smiled even more when she jutted out the door so that it bounced lightly off the persons head and back into ther hand.

"Ow," Aang whined, rubbing his head. "How can you tell it was me?"

"Because I can." Toph said with a smirk, kneeling down so that she could put the rest of her books into her locker.

"Hey Aang," Came a high pitched voice, clearly trying to be seductive. "How did you know this was my locker?"

"Oh, um. . . I . . . didn't." Aang said uneasily to his not-so-secret admirerer. Meng frowned and then looked at Toph and her frown deepened as Toph's smirk widened. Toph grabbed her backpack and shut her locker, putting on her lock and listening for when it clicked. When it did Toph, grabbed Aang's arm and pulled him away.

"We're going to be late for the bus." She said, leaving Meng to glare at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that your locker was next to hers?" Aang said accusingly.

"Must have slipped my mind. I heard her talking though and she said the craziest things." Toph said, ignoring Aang's stare.

Aang shut his eyes and sighed. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Toph replied with a snort. Aang peered over his shoulder at Meng, who he could barely see through all the people.

"What I don't get is why she doesn't seem to like you."

"Well, that is a good question." Toph said sarcasticly.

"I know! I don't get girls."

Toph rolled her eyes but smiled. They were now making their way to the front the their huge school, and towards their bus stop.

Aang was looking at her, wondering why she was laughing when he was being completely serious. He felt something hard, like a poll, hit his shoulder and he nerely fell backwards.

"Watch it, Avatar!" Rin spat, leering at Aang. Toph stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Toph," Rin said causally. Toph gave a small wave.

Aang scowled as he watched Rin walk away. "I hate that guy."

"I don't see why."

"Trans 63!"

"Shit, That's us!" Toph yelled, running across the grass. Aang ran after her at a dead sprint. The ran across the front of the school, around two building and across the parking lot, listening to the teachers calling out their bus number. They ran around the bus, coming to the doors, which were about to shut. Toph squeezed through the door before the bus driver opened it.

"You know, you didn't have to swear." Aang said, sitting next to Toph who sat in the seat next to Zuko in the back of the bus. Katara, Sokka and Suki rode a different bus.

"And you don't have to be a goody-two-shoes." Toph said, crossing her arms.

"I am not a goody-two-shoes!" Aang said, shaking his head slightly.

"Then I didn't just swear."

Aang grunted and crossed his arms as well. Toph and him couldn't be more different, but honestly, that was why they were friends. Toph took out her I-pod and held out one of the ear phones to Aang who took it without a word. They did this on the bus ride home everyday. Zuko just snorted and turned back to the text message he was sending to Sokka.

"They are so obvious aren't they?!" Zuko looked up to see Ty Lee pearing over the back of the seat in front of him.

"No kidding." Zukp said with a grin.

"I'm still wondering when they'll stop being so stubborn. Everyone in the entire school thinks their like made for eachother or something." Ty Lee said with a serious look. Her face split into a grin as she added, "Exept for Aang's fan club."

Zuko chuckled. Aang's fan club was pretty much what the gaang called the group of girls who crushed on him majorly. They were the kinds who blushed whenever he walked by and called his house only to scream and hang up when he answered. The guys all got a good kick out of it. And from it for that matter.

Azula's head apeared next to Ty Lee's and she asked, "What are you guy's talking about?"

"Aang and Toph. And Aang's fan club." Ty Lee said with a giggle.

"Those girls are so annoying. They actually asked me if I knew if Aang liked them. And Star was trying to spread lies about Toph to get Aang away from her or something." Azula said, looking as though she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"Toph hates them too." Zuko said with amusement in his voice. " I think they don't even realize they like each-" Zuko stopped as a ball of crumbled paper hit his head. He turned, scowling in the direction it had come from to see Toph, leaning across Aang a bit and a red face.

"Will you shut up!? I can hear everything your saying!" she yelled. Aang looked at her curiously and then to Zuko.

"What?" Aang asked, pulling out the earpeice.

Azula and Ty Lee laughed, sliding back into their seats and Zuko just shrugged.

"No really, what?"


	4. Fall Festival

**I have no idea why anyone would think a teenage girl would own avatar the last airbender but if you are one of those people i don't/won't own it. or the song beautiful girls is by Sean Kingston or in this case Jojo.**

**Thursday:**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Toph slammed her hand on her alarm clock and rolled over in bed.

"Toph? Toph, honey are you up?"

"Yeah mom." Toph threw her covers off and stumbled across the room, to the bathroom. She didn't even bother looking in the mirror as she ran a hand through her hair and pulled it into another limp bun. She slipped her headband in, leaving her long bangs in her face. She washed herself and headed out to her closet to find out what to wear.

She felt around the area with her pants and took out a pair of faded jeans with holes all over from wipe outs. She pulled them on and took off her shirt, looking for one to wear. She grabbed a blue shirt with three quarter sleeves and a short sleeved green hoody. She grabbed her blue and green plaid Rocket Dog sneakers and pulled them on before grabbing her cell phone and i-pod and walking out of her room. She walked through the level and down into the kitchen, grabbing a pop tart and her back pack and walking to the front of the house and out the front door.

As she neared the bus stop she could still hear the guys voice over her music, which was on full blast.

"I still don't see why you can't drive us."

"God Aang, I've already told you that since I'm staying with my Uncle 99 of the time I have to go by his rules. No driving."

Toph rolled her eye's and turned off her i-pod, temporarily putting it away.

"Well, why? I mean it's not like you don't have your drivers license."

"Well, I don't see why you don't just _fly _to school."

"Shut up."

Toph chuckled and flicked them in the head as the bus pulled up behind them. She stepped into the bus and made her way to her usual seat in the back. She passed Song and Jin who where both talking rather fast into their cell phones, she dodged a wadded up piece of paper Smellerbee had thrown at Longshot, Azula, and Ty Lee were talking about something in hushed whispers and Mai was staring aimlessly out the window, Haru was talking to Jet about something or another, Koko, Star and Meng glared at her, and she sat in the very back, next to Teo, who was in a space free of seats.

Aang and Zuko followed her, Aang still rubbing his forehead.

The two continued their argument in the two seats in front of her and her cell phone rung from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Toph."

"You know, Sugar Queen, We're going to be at school in like twenty minutes."

"Yeah well, I don't think I could take another twenty minutes of Sokka talking about how great Yue is."

"Yue?"

"The new girl. I thinks she's on your bus, actually."

"What does she look like?"

"What does it matter?" Katara asked with an apologetic laugh.

"Because I bet you anything she's pretty and Princey and Twinkle Toes are sitting right in front of me. They can point her out."

"She has 'the most beautiful blue eye's' and 'snow white hair' as Sokka would say."

Toph tapped on Zuko's shoulder and turned to face her. "Look for a girl with white hair and blue eye's."

"White hair? Are we looking for a teacher or something?" Zuko asked.

Toph laughed and returned the receiver to the spot next to her mouth. "She's not a teacher is she?"

"No." Katara laugh. Toph shook her head and Zuko turned back.

"Anyway, he met her at this Water Tribe thing that we have once a year and there's this big banquet. Sokka was actually telling her that he was famous or something."

Toph snorted. "Famous? For what?!"

"I really have no idea because I started teasing him in front of her. I honestly didn't know someone's face could get so red."

"Ooo, is he going to ask her out?"

"Probably."

"No doubt he'll make a fool of himself in the process, he's always pathetic around girls."

"What's more is that her father is practically the president of the Water Tribes. He's in charge of everything."

"So in other words Snoozles is in way over his head."

"I don't know. She's really nice and it's not like she acts like she's a million bucks. She might as well be a princess. Wait a minute."

Toph bit at her nail, spitting out bits of it before she jumped hearing a "OH MY GOD!" on the other side of the phone. Toph held the phone at arms length from her ear, oblivious to the fact that the whole bus was staring at her.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF TOO!?" Toph yelled back.

She heard Katara and Suki laughing. "So-sorry, Sokka just told us that he alr-ready asked her!" Katara and Suki started laughing again and Toph joined them.

"Oh my god, really? Wow what did she say?"

"She said yes!"

"Your kidding right?" Aang and Zuko were still looking at her curiously and Toph could feel them burning holes in her face.

"I'll see you guys at school." Toph said as she heard Sokka say, "You guys are so mean!" in the background. Toph muffled her laughter as she put her phone back into her pocket.

"What was that about? It sounded like Katara was being murdered or something." Aang said.

"She was _laughing _stupid."

"So what _was _that about?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, nothing- girl stuff, homework, Sokka's new girlfriend, the dance that's coming up-"

"Wait a minute, what did you just say?" Aang asked, holding a hand up.

"The dance?"

"No before that."

"Homework?"

"No Toph."

"Oh you mean girl things- wait, why do you want to know about that?" Toph asked, with raised eyebrows.

Zuko smirked and looked at Aang expectantly who blushed. "Toph, you know what I mean!" He half-yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Toph.

"Yeah, yeah about the whole Sokka-Yue thing. Yeah, their going out or something." Toph said simply. Toph could practically feel their jaws hit the floor.

"What?!"

"Your kidding aren't you?"

Toph chuckled, listening to them start to ramble on again.

_"I'm way too cool for ya boy,_

_That's why it'll never work,_

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over,_

_Damn all these beautiful girls,_

_Their only gonna do your dirt,_

_We'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over."_

Choir was by far one of Toph's and Katara's favorite class. This just happened to be one of their favorite songs to sing with the girls in their class. All of them sang this softly and then Katara started singing alone.

_"Yeah, Yeah_

_I remember when, I was hanging with my friends_

_That's when I caught your eye, you thought that I was fly,_

_Right then you wished that I would be your baby, _

_(Be your baby)_

_You tried to spit some came asking me girl what's your name,_

_Saw the ice up on your chain, so I asked you the same,_

_Something tells me that we'd have fun together_

_(Fun together)_

_I ain't easy to find I'm one of a kind,_

_Oh, when I deity wine, I know your only mine,_

_Tonight is yours but tomorrow's for another guy's,_

_(Nother guy)"_

Then they all started to sing together, the boys in the class listening with wide eye's.

_"I'm way too cool for ya boy,_

_That's why it'll never work,_

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over,_

_Damn all these beautiful girls,_

_Their only gonna do your dirt,_

_We'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over."_

The other girls quieted, resorting to clapping as Toph started to sing.

"_You've been calling me, leaving messages all week,_

_'Cause your curiosity, got your knees weak,_

_I'm not looking for a man, so I don't want no confusion,_

_(No confusion)_

_I took you to the floor, had you begging me for more,_

_But that was my queue to go, so I hit the door,_

_I let you hot, with your mind just runnin' wild,_

_(Runnin' wild)_

_I ain't easy to find, I'm one of a kind,_

_Oh, when I deity wine, I know your only mine,_

_If you stick around be careful not to fall in love,_

_(Fall in love)_

And once again all the girls chimed in.

_"I'm way too cool for ya boy,_

_That's why it'll never work,_

_I'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over,_

_Damn all these beautiful girls,_

_We're only gonna do your dirt,_

_We'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When I say it's over."_

Now another girl named Emi started singing.

_"Now a couple months have passed, never thought that this would last,_

_Oh, everybody asked how you got a girl like that,_

_But you should have known, that nothing lasted forever,_

_(Lasts forever)_

_I mash up your mind, when I tell you lies,_

_But boy don't be surprised that I'm seeing other guys,_

_I'm too young to settle, and you should have known better,_

_(Known better)"_

Every girl in the in the class starting singing once again.

_"Damn all these beautiful girls,(You should have known)_

_Their only gonna do ya dirt, (Cause I am)_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal,_

_When they say it's over,"_

The girls carried out the last note and some of them broke into a fit of giggles like whenever they were asked to sing songs in front of the boys. Mrs. Umeko, their choir teacher, clapped enthusiastically.

"That was perfect girls, perfect!" She exclaimed. Mrs. Umeko was the kind of teacher who was pretty enough to be like a model or something and she had that sweet, cutesy voice.

The bell rang and over the noise of the students bombarding the door Mrs. Umeko said in a sing-song voice, "For homework, practice, practice, practice!"

"There you go, I finally have homework I can actually do." Toph sighed.

"Hey, I wouldn't be complaining. I have essay due Monday that has to be at least one thousand words. And math. And health." Katara said glumly.

Toph smirked. Without a word the went their separate ways, to their locker. Toph grimaced when she noticed that Meng was already at her locker. Still she just ignored her, listening for the clicks that no one without her kind of hearing could hear.

She could feel Meng's glare on the back of her head but she continued to put her stuff away. She could feel Aang's footsteps start to creep up behind her, tip-toeing until he was right behind her. He raised his arms, heaving himself up to his fullest height and opening his mouth wide, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Twinkles."

Aang visibly deflated, shrinking back with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You couldn't let me have my moment once could you?"

"Nope." Toph said with a smile.

"Hey Meng." Aang said shortly, putting his hands in his pockets. Meng giggled and hid her face in her locker. Toph finished stuffing stuff randomly in her back pack, shutting the locker door and making sure it clicked again.

As the two started walking Aang said, "Since we have Friday off, the whole gaang thought we'd go to the Fall carnival."

Toph couldn't help but smiling, remembering times from when they went as kids. "Heh, yeah, we always get a laugh every year. (1) Remember how last year Sokka knocked down the clown on stilts and he fell on top of the roof of the moon bounce."

Aang laughed, remembering that perfectly. "Or when we dared Katara to take over the kissing booth." Aang said.

"Ha! You said some creep with a lot of tattoos kept coming back until someone else took over."

"Katara said that she was emotionally scarred for life."

Aang and Toph continued to chortle about things in the past, until they reached their bus stop. Zuko was leaning against the lamp post, listening to his i-pod and he looked up as Toph and Aang came up next to him.

"What are you guys so happy about?"

"Nothing, we're just thinking about the things that have happened to us at the Fall carnivals." Toph said, rubbing her arms. Aang and Zuko weren't bothered by the cold, wearing sweat shirts.

Zuko snorted. "We always get in trouble. I think this year they'll be watching for us."

This time, Toph had a sweater on as she ran after Aang, who was on his skate board once again.

"Come on Toph, The guys are waiting for us." Aang called out behind him, his jacket billowing back in the breeze.

Toph stopped running and jammed her hell into the ground. A moment later Aang jerked and flipped off his skate board as it stop suddenly.

"Come on Twinkle Toes, your so slow!" Toph called as she ran passed him.

"Jeez, what's taking them so long." Sokka whined, staring longingly at the cotton candy whirring away just beyond the arch of fake leaves, marking the entrance to the park and the festival going on inside.

As if on queue Aang walked around the corner with Toph over his shoulder. "Sorry we're late, Toph wouldn't stop fidgeting." Aang said, jumping a bit to adjust Toph on his shoulder.

"Hey, your just mad 'cause I made a fool out of you." Toph said through her choked laughter.

"Yeah, okay." Aang said, walking under the arch and into the carnival, Sokka following them eagerly.

The same as last year- caramel corn, popcorn, cotton candy, caramel apples, candy corn, pumpkins and jack-o-lanterns, scarecrows, hay stacks, moon bounces, bobbing for apples, puppet shows, mini roller coasters and rides, sponge throws, dunk tanks, face painting, clowns, balloons and the famous haunted trail that took place every year. That was only the things they could see from where they stood.

They always did the haunted trail last, after it was dark and all the kids were gone and they did more scary stuff, so they walked past the narrow trail leading into the forest bordering the park.

"Okay," Toph said as she plopped back onto the ground. "I dare Sokka to get his face painted."

"Oh, please that's easy." Sokka said, waving a hand in the air.

Toph shoved a hand in his face and smiled. "The princess mask, Sokka."

Sokka's face fell. (2) The princess mask was something usually saved for the little girls. It was pink and purple but mostly made out of glitter which wound it's way around your face. Your upper lip was covered in sparkles as well since some of the swirls puffed out onto the lips. Sequins were put on the corners of your eye's.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sokka whined.

"And you have to keep it on all night." Suki added.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to see Ty Lee bounding towards them, a plastic tiara in her hair and a lolly-pop in one hand. "Why do you look so sad?" Ty Lee added, looking at Sokka.

Sokka mumbled something and Ty Lee raised an eyebrow. "He has to get the princess mask." Zuko said with a smirk.

Ty Lee gasped. "That would be so cute!" She squealed. "Come on, I'll get one with you. It'll go great with my crown." She said tilting her head and bit and pulling Sokka towards one of the booths.

Zuko, Katara, Suki, Aang and Toph followed, laughing into their hands.

A few minutes later Sokka was pursing his lips and biting his tongue, trying his best to ignore everyone surrounding him.

"Aw, I always wanted a sister." Katara said, clasping her hands in front of her face.

"Aren't you a cute little girl." Aang said, pinching one of Sokka's glittered cheeks.

"Will you guy's shut up." Sokka said. Then he saw his reflection in one of the funny mirrors lining a tent and he burst out laughing.

"God, I didn't think I looked that bad!" Sokka gasped, clutching his stomach. After several minutes the gaang was able to walk again and they started on their way, letting Ty Lee go off to find Mai and Azula.

Suki, Toph and Katara ended up getting their faces painted as well but not nearly as much as Sokka. They made their way through the crowd, talking and saying hi to people from school before stopping when Katara gasped.

"Look! A fortune teller! Let's go see!" Katara said, hurrying towards a rather colorful tent. They walked into the tent to see that they were in a sitting room of some sort. There were chairs and tables despite the fact that they were sitting on grass.

"Aunt Wu will see you- OH MY GOD!" A girl said, stepping out from behind a curtain, splitting the tent in half. She glanced at the group and dived back behind the curtain.

They heard urgent whispers for a moment behind the curtain and then Meng reluctantly stepped from behind the curtain. She was wearing a pink and purple dress, matching the ribbons in her thick braids. Her head was bowed, not really hiding the heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Aunt Wu will see you know." She said quietly, holding the curtain back.

"All of us?"

Meng nodded and the group filed into the small section of the tent that was cut off from the rest.

"Welcome, welcome." An old woman said from the far side of the room. Her long grey hair was held up by ornate beads and her cloths had many layers, folding over each other.

"Please, sit in a circle and join hands." She said.

The teenagers did so, sitting in a circle around a fire roaring in the middle. She patted at Zuko's and Katara's joined hands and they let go, the woman taking their hand in her own.

"Now I need you to close your eyes and free your mind of any emotion." Aunt Wu said soothingly. Many of them took deep breaths. Suddenly everyone jumped and their eyes snapped open, all of them, except for Toph, staring at Aunt Wu.

"What was that?" Sokka demanded.

"What?" Aunt Wu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That vibration thing, that tingling feeling." Suki said.

"Hm. . ." The old woman knit her brow together, clicking her tongue. "That's strange. . . very strange. . ."

"Well that helps." Toph mumbled.

"Ok, let's try this again. Only this time, instead of clearing your mind I want you to think about how you see your life. What your life will lead to."

Everyone closed their eyes again, this time a little more reluctant. After several seconds of quiet Aunt Wu started mumbling something, in a language no one could understand. Some peeped a look at her before shutting theirs eyes tight again.

They heard her gasp and their eyes flew open. The fire before them was roaring, higher and higher with each passing second.

"Oh, dear. . ." Aunt Wu gasped. "This is. . . this is unheard of! You six children will go through things no person should ever have to go through, things that will change your life forever!" And as Aunt Wu screeched the last word the fire licked the top of the tent, sending flames showering over them as the entire tent caught fire.

Everyone ran from the burning tent, random people already trying to tame the flames from spreading, using waterbending or the buckets from the bobbing for apples or the sponges from the sponge throw.

"Am I the only one that thinks we're cursed?" Sokka asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Yeah, for some reason I didn't think so."

**Okay, yeah:**

**(1)- Yeah me and my friend kaleigh accidently did that when we were playing tag.**

**(2)- There is actually a mask like that at our october festival and one of my friends named brian got it. he lost a bet. And not all the glitter would come off!**

**Whew, I had a lot of fun this chapter. **

**Off to bed!**


	5. A True Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Anthem pt. 2**

* * *

The group walked slowly to the front of the park. All sorts of things were littering the ground, and their sneakers stuck to the ground as they walked. Sokka pulled at more cotton candy, stuffing it into his mouth and Katara and Suki rolled their eyes from either side of him.

They all veered off the path, cutting imbetween people and booths. So far, they had had a blast, but things still were slightly subdued after everything the old woman had said. Well, and the fire. It bothered all of them, annoying them more than anything. But they didn't say anything.

"Do you know anyone who might be working at the haunted trail?" Katara asked to anyone in general.

"Not really. Kids our age usually come around now and no one tells anyone anything." Zuko replied, looking around into other booths and tents as they walked.

They reached the very beginning of the trail; a thin dark pass completely surrounded by the naked trees, the leaves that once covered them crunched under their feet. The trail led into darkness, they couldn't see five feet up the trail. Zuko smirked and lit his hand with a small flame and walked forward, quickly followed by Toph, who didn't mind the darkness. The others followed, walking in a single file line since the path was so narrow.

The path started to steadily get larger and the group was huddled into a circle. It had only gotten colder as the night went on. Toph was now in the lead, Zuko still holding their only source of light and the others were looking around wearily.

"Hello children." Everyone but Toph jumped and spun around, facing an old woman with a long, crooked nose, her pale skin looking jagged and rough. Her eye's were gold but they had this reddish tinge to it. Her long, graying black hair was oily, knotted and matted and her long nails were a moldy black, looking sharp enough to cut through skin. The dark robe she was wearing hung off her small frame strangely, giving her a distorted appearance. She was also Katara's and Sokka's neighbor, but they didn't say anything.

"Tonight will be fun, won't it?! Six new kids. . ." The lady cackled, walking to the front of the group with a spring in her step.

"This way." She said gleefully. The group followed her deeper into the forest. Dead trees, cob webs, moving shadows, rubber dummies hung from the trees. . . same as last year.

The woman hopped ahead and suddenly the air was filled with a giant purple cloud of smoke. The group coughed and waved their hands around, trying to clear the air or see something through the thick smoke. The air finally cleared and the lady was gone.

Aang looked back the way they had come, not seeing the entrance anymore. He sighed in disappointment. "Same as last year." he moaned.

"Yeah but last year we saw our guide run into the trees." Katara said, starting to walk forward once more.

Toph snorted and quietly said, "Yeah, she's standing only a couple of feet from the path."

They started walking again, peering at the trees surrounding them until they came across a sharp turn, which lead right into the middle of a cross fire. People stood on either side of them, firing guns that only let out a sharp blasting sound and a small burst of light, while people on the other side of them fell to the floor, clutching their chests. One of the people with the guns faced them completely, revealing that a mask hid their face. They lifted the mask and Smellerbee smiled at them.

"Hey, guys." She said, dropping the gun to her side.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in this this year." Sokka said. Smellerbee shrugged.

"We don't have anything better to do. Besides we get to keep the guns." She smiled evilly, fingering the gun in her hand. "We can scare the crap out of some people with these."

The others stopped acting and playing dead and faced them, lifting their masks as well and laughing.

"Hey," a smooth voice said behind them and they turned to see Jet standing right behind them. Katara huffed and started walking again, grabbing Aang who grabbed Sokka who grabbed Suki who grabbed Toph who grabbed Zuko.

Everyone whipped themselves up next to Katara and let go of each other, looking at Katara with curious expressions.

"What?" Katara snapped after glancing at them.

"What's your problem? You act like Jet just insulted you." Suki said.

Katara gave a small 'humph' but didn't answer. She glanced back and saw Jet looking at her, a mixture of sadness and confusion written all over his face, but the others getting ready for the next group. Her expression softened slightly but she kept her hard look as she turned back in time to save herself from walking into a tree.

* * *

Toph moaned, rubbing her sore legs and let herself slump onto her back, the fall cushioned by her pillows that littered the bed. She rolled over, completely wiped out but knowing that she was never going to fall asleep. She scrunched up a bit more, pulling her toes from the edge of the bed and punched her pillows, before plopping face first into them again. It didn't help.

Toph grabbed her I-pod from her bedside table and scrolled up and down randomly and pressing the button in the middle.

Anthem pt. 2. by Blink 182.

"This is a song I haven't heard in a while." Toph mumbled, readjusting herself once more on her bed. Just as the first words were starting to be heard, Toph heard something coming from downstairs. She shot up and off the bed, pulling the head phones out of her ears and creeping to the door. She opened it slowly, pushing down on the door knob, knowing it was the only way to stop it from creaking. Toph walked slowly to the nearest set of stairs and she was led into the entrance hall.

_CRASH_

_It's coming from the kitchen, _Toph thought, starting to make her way to the kitchen. She couldn't feel any vibrations but Twinkle Toes taught her a long time ago that that doesn't mean no one's there. She burst into the kitchen and walked around slowly, her ears twitching in the direction of the slightest sound- something falling from a shelf of the pantry, the drip of the faucet, the click of the refrigerator as it started making a humming noise. The air was thick and still.

Toph dropped her shoulders and sighed.

_Thump_

Toph's head immediately face the direction of the stairs leading to the basement. She slowly creeped forward, now positive someone was down there. . . she could here them move, the heavy thud of metal on carpet. Toph reached the door at the bottom of the stairs and as soon as her hand touched the door knob, the shuffling stopped. Toph strained her ears but couldn't hear anything. She pushed the door open and suddenly she heard loud shots.

_BANG!_

Toph ducked and held her hands over her head. Everything was quiet again and Toph stood up after a moment. No vibrations. Toph's heart started beating quicker, as she moved into the middle of the room. She clenched her fists and whirled around, as if the guy was standing behind her. She heard another noise- so soft that she could barely even hear it, even with her advanced sense of hearing.

She slowly walking into the corner, still staying aware of everything around her until she heard a creak.

_The door! _Toph thought angrily, spinning in the spot.

"Toph? Toph, what's wrong?"

"Twinkle Toes?!" Toph shrieked.

Aang looked at her like she was crazy. "Yeah, who did you think it was? What was that thing. . . it sounded like a gun shot." Aang said, pointing up the stairs behind him.

"Someone was down here!" Toph said urgently. "They fired the gun!"

"Okay, I think we're just a little too tired. I came here to give back your head band, you dropped it at the festival." Aang said, holding out the long strip of green fabric.

Toph walked up to him and snatched the head band from his hands and throwing it to the floor. "I know what I heard!" Toph said.

Aang shook his head and said, "You just haven't gotten much sleep lately. Neither of us have, we were hearing things."

Toph paused for a moment and walked into the center of the room before turning back to him and saying, "He was right here. I'm not kidding, I could tell he was there."

"Toph, come on seriously. . ." Aang trailed off.

"Twinkle Toes-"

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Toph screamed and held her arms to her face. The firing finally stopped and something heavy fell to the floor with a thud.

Toph shook her head. "No. . . AANG!"

Toph woke up drenched in a cold sweat, screaming louder than in the dream.

* * *

**Monday:**

She didn't get any sleep that night, but she was glad to go to school. As Toph walked off the bus, Aang and Zuko still far behind her, she kept walking, shifting her feet nervously.

Toph was never really frightened from nightmares but this one was too _real. _

"Hey, Toph!" She heard someone shout behind her.

"What is it Twinkle Toes." Toph said, not slowing her pace in the slightest.

Aang caught up to her, pulling something out of his pocket. Toph stopped walking abruptly and Aang accidentally walked a few paces in front of her.

"You dropped this at the festival on Friday." Aang said. He was holding out a long strip of green fabric. Toph bit her lip and her hand flew to the top of her head, realizing that the headband wasn't in her hair.

"Thanks," She said quietly, taking the head band and tying it into her hair. She started walking at a brisk pace again and Aang jogged to keep up with her.

"What's with you? Your all quiet today." Aang said.

"Nothing. Just don't feel like talking." Toph said simply.

"Then, why are you walking to fast?"

"I don't want to be late to Math, is that a crime?" Toph said irritated.

"Noooo. . ." Aang said, his lips forming a small O. "It's just. . . un-Toph-ish."

"Well, I have a project today." Toph said.

Aang snorted. "No you don't."

"And how would you know?"

"I'm in your math class."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah, have been all year."

"Oh." Toph said shortly, stopping in front of her locker.

"See you." Aang said, trotting off to catch up with other friends.

"Yeah. . ." Toph said quietly, more to herself than him. "See you later."

* * *

Emi grunted in frustration, dropping the sheet of music into her lap. Katara smiled at her.

"I'm never going to get this." Emi grunted to her group.

Toph rolled her eyes.

"Please, it's an octave higher than your used to. Give yourself a break." Katara said, looking through the sheets of music piled in the center of their small circle.

"Yeah, your a lot better than Katara was when she had to sing high. It sounded like she _was _high." Toph snorted and Katara punched her in the shoulder playfully. Emi shook her head but the smile didn't shake off.

"Let's run it again." a girl said on Toph's right. Toph sighed and slumped back against the cool stone wall. She had to listen to recordings to get it right and they had only gotten the music today.

Just as the girls began to sing Mrs. Umeko shushed every one and held up her hands. everyone fell quiet and looked at her.

"I heard something." She said quietly.

Then, the very sound Toph had been dreading, split through the tense air like a knife.

_BANG, BANG, BANG_

* * *

**I honestly think that Anthem pt. 2 by Blink 182 is the perfect song for the gaang in their own world. I mean come on. . .**

_Young and hostile but not stupid. . . _

_We really need to see this through, we never wanted to be abused. . ._

_Everything has fall'n to peices. . ._

_We need guidence, we've been mislead. . ._

_16's unsafe. . . _**(haha. . . Zuko)**

_We'll never give up, it's no use. . ._

_If we're fucked up your to blame. . ._

_Kids are victims in this story. . ._

**I mean come on- listen to the song it pretty much screams avatar. Anywho. . . TOO SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hate it hate it hate it. . . I'm trying to make this a long chapter story since I have failed in doing this with my other story. . .**

**I really wanted to add more of when they were at the carnival but what I had wanted to happen there happened so there was no reason too. Except for our enjoyment of course. Hope you like!!!**


	6. Don't You Dare

Mrs. Umeko ran to the door, locked it and shut off the light before starting to usher kids into the far corner, away from the windows and the door.

'_No, no, no!'_ Toph thought as she felt Katara grip her shoulder tightly. Sokka rushed over to them and started pulling them over to the corner. Toph was trembling slightly as Katara pulling her to the floor.

"No, Katara!" Toph in a loud whisper and struggling against Katara's tight grip.

"Toph, stay quiet!" Katara hissed. Toph started breathing heavy, listening to everything around her. The entire school was quiet. Toph could feel the vibrations of students, some moving, some running and some completely still. She was searching for particular vibrations, of anyone she knew but before she could fully concentrate-

_BANG_

Several students screamed, clutching each other and trying to sink into the wall. What Toph hated the most was that she couldn't do anything. She could deal with people like this one but not when they had a gun.

Suddenly Emi, who was sitting next to Toph, shook her head and leapt up, dashing to the door, throwing it open and running into the hallway.

"Emi!" Katara yelled and both Toph and Katara leapt up and sprinted after her. They heard Sokka shout at them, telling them to come back but they ignore him. Emi didn't bend, she had no way to protect herself at all. The only reason she was in this school was because her father was a general.

"I don't see her." Toph said, shifting her foot, her face turned to the ground.

"Oh my god," Katara moaned, running a hand through her hair.

Then they froze. A terrified scream and loud blast and once again everything was quiet.

Katara let out a sob and covered her mouth. "Emi."

Toph was shaking her head. She grabbed Katara's wrist and started running in the opposite direction. "He's close." She said in a terrified whisper. Toph pulled her past the choir room.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered. "We just passed the choir room!" They could hear some people yelp as the two shadows passed the door.

"They won't open the door, for all they know the gun man could be right behind us." Toph hissed. Toph dragged Katara up to the second level and tugged at the door of a janitors closet, and rushing in. Katara closed the door behind them and locked it with shaky hands.

Toph leaned back against the stone wall and slid to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and placing her head on top of them.

"Oh my god," That's all Katara would say. She kept repeating those words quietly and paced back and forward until Toph tugged her down.

"Maybe it's safe to go out." Toph whispered. It had been about ten minutes. The crept to the door and Katara stopped Toph as the shadow of someone's feet showed in the dim light from the slot underneath the door.

Both girls were quiet, their breaths short and shallow.

_click_

Katara sucked in sharply and gripped Toph's arm. They heard the heavy steps disappear down the hallway and they let out the air they had been holding in.

"I'm sorry," Toph said. "I can't see as well on this floor as the ground floor."

"It's fine." Katara said softly.

They waited for about a half hour before hearing more and more commotion erupting around the school. Eventually Toph and Katara opened the door, seeing that students were in the hallways.

"What the hell?" Toph yelled above the noise. Everyone was screaming and running around, some with tears in their eyes.

Suddenly police officers rushed into the hallway, grabbing kids and fleeing.

"We're safe!" Katara exclaimed. Toph nodded before turning and running in the opposite direction.

"Toph! Toph, come back!" Katara yelled. She was about to chase after her when one police officer grabbed onto her arm and started pulling her the opposite way.

Toph sprinted down the stairs, stumbling slightly at the bottom before taking off down the hall.

'_Room 401. . . room 402." _Toph said mentally as she passed deserted classrooms. She reached room 405 and yanked the door open. She looked down and at her feet was Jet. Toph couldn't see it, but his eyes were blank and open, his mouth open a bit with blood trailing from it. There was a bloody hole in his neck and chest. There was no heart beat.

But there was one other one. On the other side of the room, laying face first in a puddle of blood with three bullet holes in his back was Aang.

* * *

He opened his eyes blearily, peering around the white room. His bed was surrounded by flowers and cards. He looked down slightly, seeing wires and tubes and someone sleeping with their head resting on the bed. 

"Toph," Aang croaked. Her eyes opened slowly but then she snapped up, jolting the bed painfully.

"AANG!" She screamed, throwing her arms around him tightly. Aang grimaced in pain and Toph quickly let go.

Aang took the moment to study her. She was much more pale than she usually was and her hair was in a messy ponytail. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles underneath them. They were red and puffy, like she had been crying a lot.

"What happened?" Aang whispered wearily.

Toph bit her lip, a sad look taking over her face. "There was a shooting, Aang. . ." Toph trailed off.

Aang stared at her in horror. "What?" He sputtered.

"A shooting. You were shot." She said quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

She sniffed and said, "We all thought you were going to die." a single tear slid down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly.

"_What happened." _Aang said a little more forcefully. Toph looked at him, evidently shocked. "Tell me."

"There isn't much to tell." Toph said. She swallowed but then said, "The shooting at our school was all over the news. We're one of the best and only bending schools in the country. The shooter wasn't found, six kids were killed and several were injured, including you. Jet died in the same room as you and Yue's funeral was yesterday."

"Yue?"

"Sokka's girlfriend. He was devastated. Apparently she was trying to help a couple of freshman and she hid them in a classroom. Then she left to go find others and the gun man found her."

"Jet. . . I could have. . ." Aang was panting and he clenched his mouth and his eyes shut tightly, his hands curling into fists.

"No Aang, you couldn't have. We couldn't do anything. Me and Katara. . . we could have saved Emi." Tears were in Toph's eyes again as Aang got angrier and angrier.

"That was different! Jet died because he saved me!" Aang roared.

"Aang, please, calm down!" Toph cried, placing her hands on his shoulders. Aang glared at her before looking down at his sheets hatefully. You would think that the blanket would burn and shrivel up from his gaze before he clenched his eyes shut again.

Toph wrapped her arms around his neck and he could feel her shaking, her warm tears dampening the skin on his neck.

"Don't you dare blame yourself. _Don't you dare._" Toph said, her voice muffled slightly. "This wasn't your fault. None of this was. I'm just so glad your okay."

Aang's eyes opened slowly, the anger gone from them.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. A loud scream issued through the air and Toph quickly let go of Aang.

Katara had thrown everything she was holding into Sokka's arms and ran over to Aang, throwing her arms around him. This time he gasped as pain shot through his back and she let go as well.

Katara didn't look any better than Toph. As a matter of fact, she looked as if she had been crying even more than her. Her hair was stringy and her cloths disheveled, dark bags under her eyes. Behind her was Suki, Sokka and Zuko.

"It's about time you woke up." Sokka said dully, setting random things down on Aang's bed.

Aang raised an eyebrow and looked at everyone else curiously. "How long was I out?"

"The shooting was two weeks ago. Tomorrow's Halloween." Suki responded quietly.

Aang blinked. He started to get angry with himself again, for letting this happen. He should have done something, anything, and maybe six family's wouldn't be grieving.

"Your parents are outside. Your mom wouldn't eat or sleep so our parents are forcing her right now." Zuko said, walking in all the way and standing next to Toph and Katara.

"My parents. . ." Aang said slowly, as if the thought never occurred to him that they might be here. _Dad. . . he must be so disappointed. Wasn't it him that had taught be of the duty's of being an avatar? _Aang shook his head slightly.

"Yeah. It was weird seeing Ayane like that. She's usually so carefree and silly." Katara said with a small smile. Aang just shook his head some more, his head in his hands.

Toph gave him another 'Don't you dare,' look before walking out of the room saying, "I'll go get her. She'll probably be here a second after I tell her your awake."

Sokka, Katara, Zuko and Suki retreated to the far wall, by the windows as if expecting Ayane to come crashing through the wall instead of the door. Sure enough Aang was cascaded in another series of bone crushing hugs.

"Oh my. . ." Ayane said sorrowfully, stoking Aang's cheek. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at Aang's scratched face.

Soon after, everyone was in the room and Aang was learning of what had happened.

Yue and Jet got honors to the school. The whole group has been out for the two weeks that Aang was in the comma while school adjured after one week. There was even an assembly about what had happened. Toph was right when she said that this was all over the news, since several students had been interviewed and one of the cards by Aang's bed was from a news channel, asking for an interview.

Apparently, when Aang went into a classroom, helping to gather students the man had followed him, hoping to close in on him, making it harder to escape. Jet had heard Aang fighting back and ran into the room, throwing a glass coffee mug from the teachers desk at the man, shattering it over his head. The man turned to shoot Jet but Aang dived at him. The shot instead went into Jet's neck. Jet still tried to help, but fell and the man shot him again, this time in the chest, killing him instantly. Aang got severally angry and several people claimed that they saw the room glow with a strange blue light before they heard gun shots and the room went black once more. When Aang fell he hit his head on a metal shelf, hence the blood around his head. The shooter fled when he heard police sirens.

Aang's head started to pound and one of the nurses rushed in and started to usher everyone away, saying Aang needed rest.

Once they were all gone, with promises of visiting the next day, Aang turned to the cards and flowers by his bed. He picked up one rather big one wit a teddy bear on the front. On the inside were three signatures- Meng, Koko, and Star. He put the card down quickly, realizing that they had kissed the card as well. He picked up another one and on the inside was the signature from everyone in his grade.

'Get better soon', 'You'll be okay', 'You were so brave!' and so on were written inside with markers. In the corner someone had even written, 'Happy Halloween!'.

Another card he realized was from his real friends. Katara had put both her and Toph's names in her big loopy signature, Sokka's scratchy scrawl, Zuko's print-like handwriting, and Suki's half-cursive writing. He set it down on his bedside table and leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes.

That's when tears started to fall.

* * *

**Yes, I know this is short but this is mostly just to sum up what happened. I wanted to try and make it sadder, cause come on, this is a sad situation. And, I don't know, it just feels like somethings missing. And I don't even know what!!!! If I find out what then I'll do some major revising.** **This is going to have a lot of drama, just watch.**

**Oh and- MY BIRTHDAY IS IN FIVE DAYS!!! i said this in prove it but i don't care- october 18th baby! and seriously, i _do_ want to know how old any of you think i am. I'm curious.**

**The _click _in the beginning when Katara and Toph were in the janitors closet was the guy loading the gun.**


	7. At the Party

_BRING. . ._

Aang was already out the door by the time the bell rang. The first week back for him had been hell, but hey, that's high school. Aang practically threw open his locker, shoved his binders into his backpack, pushing piles of stray papers out of the way.

He slammed the locker shut and ambled down the hall way, making his way to his usual stop. Toph had only just reached her locker as Aang stopped short in front of it. Many people were already acknowledging his presence by pointing and whispering behind their hands.

"Come on, Toph. . ." Aang said at a whisper, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Chill." She replied shutting her locker and heaving her backpack onto her shoulder. Aang started walking right away and Toph had to widen her step to keep up with him.

"God, what's the rush? I know it's turkey weekend and all, but trampling people and racing me isn't going to start the weekend faster." Toph said irately.

"This week has been hell. I'm glad for the week off."

"Twinkletoes, you missed like, three weeks of school. One week shouldn't kill you."

"It's not that."

"Oh," Toph's voice lowered so that Aang could barely hear her. "You mean what people have been saying right? You must have heard by now."

Aang sighed deeply and the walked into the brisk outside air.

Toph breathed in deeply and smile on his lips. "I love fall." She said shortly, closing her eyes.

Aang snorted through his nose, even though he agreed completely. He spied out Zuko, leaning against the flagpole as usual.

"Hey," He said, moving to stand next to him.

"What's with you?"

"Don't ask."

The bus rumbled up, stopping with a hiss from the engine. The bus driver opened the door and people started pushing each other to get in right away. Toph, having elbowed her way through the crowd, got in first, winning the spot in the back.

"You know," She said as Aang sat in the seat next to her and Zuko in front of her. "Ty Lee's having that party this weekend. For her birthday." She explained.

"Yeah. What of it?" Zuko said, turning to look at her.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm going." Toph's signature smirk slid across her face

"Of course your going." Aang said.

"Probably just to fool around with a guy. Again." Zuko added.

Toph shook her head. "I wouldn't let any bastard touch me."

"Who are you kidding? Your always messing with some poor guys heads, making them think their gonna get lucky and then you ditch." Zuko said, smiling.

This time Toph nodded. "But I don't let them _do _anything." She said defiantly, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Aang smiled slightly and rolled her eyes towards the window. He pressed his forehead against it and sighed. It had been a long week. People were avoiding, being creeped out that he had been shot. Shot, and lived, in the same room as Jet, who died. And what's worse is that they _blame _him. Jet- the star athlete, straight-A student, one of the most popular people in school was killed, to save some brat who didn't know what he was doing. That's how they saw it. And that's all they saw.

Aang sighed once more, the heat from his breath fogging up the window. Aang drew in it, tracing his finger through the fog until there was nothing left. Nothing but his own reflection.

* * *

"Your not wearing that!" Sokka yelled for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. 

"Well, I'm not changing, so stop bugging me." Katara replied, flicking his ear.

"And no flicking the driver!" He said. He pulled into Suki's drive way and she jumped into the car, slamming the door shut and rubbing her arms through her coat.

"It's got to be twenty degrees outside!" She exclaimed.

Katara nodded and Suki looked at her like she was crazy.

"How can you be wearing a skirt? Can you even feel your leg?"

Katara nodded. "I'm used to the cold."

"She only ever gets sick during the summer but never when it's cold." Sokka commented.

"Are we picking anyone else up?" Katara asked, trying to change the subject off of her.

Sokka shook his head. "The others live close enough to Ty Lee's place."

They drove for fifteen minutes in silence until they pulled up to a large house, music pumping through the house and cars parked all along the street. Katara and Suki jumped out right away with smiles on their faces.

They entered the building and saw that people were everywhere, packed so tightly together that Katara and Suki had to fight their way through.

"Hey, Katara! Suki!"

They turned and saw Toph standing by the bar, her hand in the air. "It's about time you got here!" She called.

The two drew nearer and saw that Aang was standing next to her and Zuko in front of her.

"How long have you guys been here?"

"About a half hour." Aang replied, yelling to be heard over the music.

"I'm shocked that so many people turned up for Ty Lee's party. She's not _that _popular." Toph said.

"Hello? Where have you been? She's hot, she's a cheerleader, has what, six sisters that are just as hot as her and she's loaded." Suki explained. "You do the math."

Toph snorted, a smile on her face before walking in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Katara yelled after her.

"Oh, I dunno. I have things to do." She replied and with a wave of her hand she was swallowed by the crowd.

* * *

Katara laughed, leaning her way through the thinning crowd. She looked at her watch, seeing that it was 3:30 in the morning. She shook her head, sighing slightly before continuing to force herself through the mass of people. 

"Zuko!"

He turned to look at her, his face slightly red. He pulled her out from imbetween two people.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you got here." He said.

Katara shrugged. "I dunno really, but we have to leave. Is Sokka drunk, he's driving."

"Uh. . ." Zuko looked over towards the bar, seeing that Sokka was there and sure enough he was clutching a shot glass and supporting her whole body on the bar.

Katara groaned. "Where's Toph and Aang?" She asked, turning back to Zuko.

"Aang's. . . somewhere and Toph's over there." He pointed towards the living room and there was Toph, sitting on the couch, but she wasn't alone. The was a boy sitting next to her but with Toph's legs draped over his own. She was leaning back against the arm of the sofa and he was leaning towards her, one hand on the couch the other on her thigh. Her leaned in more and when their lips were just centimeters apart and Toph appeared to be whispering something making him stop. He said something back and pressed forward once more but Toph placed a hand on his chest, stopping him just as their lips brushed.

"Toph!" Katara screeched.

Toph's head snapped in Katara's direction as did the boys. Toph calmly climbed from the boys lap and walked over to them.

"'Sup." She said, talking the drink from Zuko's hand and draining it.

"Really, Toph, so you have to do this at every party?" Katara exclaimed exasperatedly.

Toph shrugged as Aang approached them.

"What's up?" He said gazing around at everyone.

"Toph! She's always being like this and personally, I don't think it's right." Katara said, crossing her arms.

"What isn't?"

"Toph's always messing with some guy."

Aang rolled his eyes. "No offense Katara, but Toph isn't going to listen. And plus, she doesn't do anything dangerous."

"Thank you." Toph said, nodding her head.

Katara huffed and crossed the room, grabbing Sokka by the elbow.

"Sokka, let's go!"

Sokka rolled his head on his neck to look at her.

"Huh?"

"Let's get Suki and go!"

"Oh, Suki! I know Suki!" Sokka exclaimed.

"At least you still know that." Katara mumbled, pulling him from the room.

* * *

**omg toph's a player!!!!!1! i really should have put something up relating to that earlier to make it not so sudden but oh well. and sorry for the really late update. i was kinda stuck on this story but then the whole storyline came to me while i was in the shower. so now i know what im doing!! but god, is there going to be drama- just when you think everything is going to be alright it blows up in their faces.**

**And theres not going to be too much Sukka or zutara, this will be mostly taang so dont bug me about not having enough of that.**

**Oh, and aang wasn't really jealous because he doesnt have that kind of feelings for her yet. so this isn't a story when they suddenly realize there love (which i usually think is bull to be coming out of no where, even though i do it sometimes XDD) but something to. . . lets say **_**unleash **_**it.**

**Toph is going to be very. . . playfull.**

**and and even more, i added a new idea to my profile. i know its vauge and rushed but o well. pls check it out, i want feed back!**


	8. Thanksgiving

**THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER!**

* * *

"We _are_ all getting together for Thanksgiving, right?" Katara asked over her cell phone. At the moment she was on her thirty minute break and sitting at a café table.

"Of course. My cook is off and my mom can't cook to save her life," Toph replied.

"Just making sure. I mean, last year your parents weren't even home for Thanksgiving," Katara brought up causously.

"Well this year they promise. Work on Christmas and any other major holiday is a no go," Toph said triumphantly.

"How did you manage that?"

"I threatened to run away and join Ty Lee in the circus."

"Toph, you know Ty Lee isn't really in a circus," Katara rolled her eyes at the rumor.

"Yeah, but it worked," Toph replied nonchalantly.

Katara laughed, picturing Toph on the high wire.

"Can't you just picture me with a dancing bear?" Toph said, as if reading Katara's mind.

"Oh yeah, both of you wearing tutu's and having peanuts thrown at you," Katara laughed again.

"You know what's weird? I like peanuts but not nuts," Toph said, sounding almost mystified.

"You know what, it's the same with me. But Sokka's allergic so we don't have them in the house," Katara said, examining her nails. She turned her hand and peered at her watch. "Shit! I have to go or Aina will have a fit!"

"Who's Aina?" Toph asked, completely calm.

"My boss! Who will kill me if I'm late! Bye!"

* * *

"Why aren't we eating yet?" Sokka growled, plopping down imbetween Suki and Zuko.

"Because all of our moms had to go all out on us this year," Aang said, his legs propped up on the coffee table.

"What does it matter? I'm just going to eat the turkey," Sokka crossed his arms.

"That probably explains why their making two," Zuko said.

Ayane stepped into the living room and a clapped her hands. "Come on, to the dining room! Chop, chop!"

Everyone shuffled out in a single file line, Sokka at the head of the line.

Sure enough, there were to turkeys sitting on the long dining table. Surrounding it was the stuffing, cranberry sauce, applesauce, mashed potatoes, gravy, peas, broccoli, and salad.

"God, they really did go all out," Suki smiled, taking a seat near the head of the table. Sokka's mouth was watering as he sat down next to her, leaning towards the turkey.

"Last year we had one destroyed turkey," Toph muttered to Katara. "What do you think will happen this year?"

"Well, looking at Sokka, he may devour that turkey in record time," Katara said, eyeing the narrowing distance between Sokka and the turkey.

"Or he might just jump on the table. He hasn't eaten today," Katara added.

"I'm going for the latter," Toph muttered back.

Everyone finally got enough seats to sit down and Sokka's nose was just inches from the nearest turkey.

"Sokka!" Kana snapped, lightly smacking the back of his head. Instead of jutting backwards, the remaining space between Sokka and the turkey disappeared.

"This is going to be a long night," Katara muttered.

* * *

**THIS IS ONLY A FILLER CHAPTER!!! this is not an acutally chapter. the next chapter will hopefully be pasted later today or during the week.**

**and im working on the first chapter of the many traveling ones in PROVE IT, so that will hoepfully be up shortly as well. There are still two spots left!**


	9. I Can't Believe Her

Aang grumbled under his breath as he made is way through the crowd. "I can't beleive she got me to come."

He looked over towards the bar and saw Toph draining a shot glass.

"Toph, come on, you shouldn't be drinking," Aang said as he made his way to her side. "

"And why not?" She slurred.

Aang shook his head and decided not to answer. "Your drunk, Toph. And I have to get you home."

Toph chuckled. "I'm not drunk you silly head," She said, tapping Aang's nose but missed when she tried again.

Aang took hold of her upper arm and dragged her from the chair. "You party way too much," he said and Toph laughed.

Once he got Toph into his dads' car and started to drive, he realized a problem.

"Hey, Toph, are your parents home?"

"Yep! Me dads probably working in his little office."

"Dammit," Aang said. He knew that if he took her home, not only would Toph be caught drinking by her parents, but they would blame him for it. So a couple minutes later, Aang pulled into his own drive way.

"Come on, Toph. Easy," He said, gentally pulling Toph from the car.

"I'm not pregnant," Toph said, starting to get agitated.

Aang rolled his eyes. He fumbled with the keys as he tried to get them into the front door and keep a hold on Toph.

He opened the door amd pulled Toph in, letting go to lock the door again.

"Awwww, look at the kittyyyy!" Toph said, crouching to the floor in front of Appa. He raised his head to look at Toph.

"Toph. . . that's a dog," Aang said, raising an eyebrow.

"No it's not, you crazy," Toph said, patting Appa's head.

"Toph, that's Appa."

"Noooo," Toph grabbed Appa's tail. "See this? This is a _cat's tail._"

Appa barked and stood, trotting away.

"See," Toph said, standing up unsteadily. "It just _meowed._"

Aang shook his head and took hold of Toph's arm again. After he forced her up the stairs, he clapped a hand over her mouth, making sure she was silent as they passed his parents room. He opened the door of his room and led Toph in.

"Hey," Toph said, sitting down on his bed. "This is not my room."

"Good job." Aang said. He looked at her and noticed that her shirt was wet. He pointed at her dark shirt and said, "Should I ask?"

"Huh?"

"Your shirt, why is your shirt wet?"

"Ah ha. Did you know that drinks can _explode_?" Toph said, leaning forward, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god," Aang muttered, going to his dresser. He pulled out a white tank top and threw it to Toph, who didn't try to catch it.

"Put that on," Aang said. He looked around the room for a place for her to change. "I'll just turn around and you-" He stopped as he turned to Toph to see that she already had her shirt off, wearing a red lacy bra that was a little. . . small. Aang blushed and turned around.

"Oh, Aang-y, you're so shy," Toph said from behind him, making him blush even more. After making sure that Toph actually had the tank top on, Aang turned around. He could still see the red through the white fabric and the sides for the arms hung down low enough to show the red spandex.

"Aang?" Aang turned to the door as he heard someone call his name.

"Dammit," He hissed. "Toph, in the closet!"

Toph sauntered over to the closet and the door closed as the door to his room opened. Ayane peered into the room to see Aang laying on his bed.

"Your home late," She said, opening the door a bit more.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Toph asked me to drop her off at Katara's for a sleepover."

"Oh, okay. Goodnight." She closed the door and Aang sighed. He looked over as the closet door opened.

"You're not Katara!" She said accusingly.

"I know, I know," Aang moaned. He picked up his phone and dialed a numer.

"What the hell do you need at two in the morning?" He heard Katara hiss form the other end of the phone.

"I just need you to know that everyone thinks Toph is sleeping over at your house tonight and I suggest going along with it." Aang said in one breath.

"What?"

"She's drunk, and I can't really take her home."

"So why did you take her to your house?" Katara sounded more alert now.

"Because my dad isn't home, they don't know she's here and if my mom finds out about it she won't blow up."

"Fine, but I swear to god if anything happens. . ."

"Katara! Really, do you think something _will _happen?"

"No, but just saying. Have her call in the morning, 'kay?"

"Okay. Bye." Aang hung up and set the phone down on the cradle. He turned and saw Toph sitting on the corner of the bed.

"This is boring," She sighed.

"Good, you can sleep," Aang said.

Toph smiled and leaned in towards him. Aang leaned back a bit, hitting the wall. Toph smiled even more and put her hands on either sides of his crossed legs.

"Toph. . ."

"What," She breathed, getting even closer.

"You really should be sleeping," Aang said, trying to slip backwards more.

She smiled again, and Aang stopped breathing as her lips came close enough to brush against his.

"You're getting really warm," She said at a whisper

"I, uh, I. . . you, Toph, you should. . ." Aang gulped as he stuttered and Toph smiled even more.

"You're so shy," She slurred. She lowered her head and rested it on his chest, closing her eyes. Aang stayed paralized, his mouth clentched tightly shut until he heard her breath deepening and evening out. Only then did Aang relax and his heart finally start to calm down.

* * *

**(a/n: READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END!!)**

* * *

Aang woke up to a moan and someone shifting next to him. Toph had sat up, cltuching her head.

"God, I have a headache."

"I'm not surprised," Aang said, stretching backwards.

Toph jumped and turned to Aang. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You're in my room," Aang clarified. "You were pretty out of it last night."

Toph's eyes widened and her open mouth shut. "Aang. . . did anything. . . _happen_ last night. . .?"

"No! Oh god no, you were just drunk," Aang said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Toph took a deep breath, holding her head in her hands. "What time is it?"

"It's six in the morning. My mom will be up soon," Aang said.

"Oh god. . ." Toph moaned into her hands.

"You should call Katara, she asked that you do that when you wake up."

"What?"

"I called her last night. If you get home and your parents realize you were gone, then you were sleeping over at Katara's." Aang explained, getting up off the couch.

"Then I better get home," Toph sighed and stood up.

"You should go the backway, into the woods." There was a forest behind Aang's house that extended past Toph's house. Toph nodded, her eyes looking blurry and exited the room. Aang followed her downstairs.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just have a head-ache," She muttered. She gave a weak smile that fell immediatley afterwards and she opened the back door slowly before taking off across the lawn and jumping the fence.

* * *

**Okay. . . i know this is short, expecially after last chapter being so short as well, and things are going to get rocky from here on out.**

**WARNING!: the following events may include mixed feelings, things that make you want to hit the author, things that make you want to hit the characters, love triangles, confusion, danger, betrayal, shock, all-over-the-placness and DRAMA. TURN BACK NOW WHILE YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE!!!!**

**and i know what im doing from here, with all stories and what ill be doing after they're all done. joy**


	10. She Believes

**Facts: Its not smart to spit while you're head is out the window of a car.**

**toilet paper smells bad**

**I'm sorry for the late update**

**and I don't own avatar: the last airbender or the characters**

* * *

Aang stared at Toph as she stared determinedly out the window.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked, after watching Aang stare Toph down for a couple minutes. They were on the bus, heading to school.

Aang turned to face forward in his seat. "She isn't talking to me!"

"I realized that," Zuko said.

"But I don't know why!"

"Obviously. Katara told me what happened Saturday night, by the way."

"You're kidding," Aang's hands slapped to his face. "But I didn't do anything! Doing something to Toph is just. . . gross."

Zuko snorted.

"What? It is!"

Toph pushed past him roughly. Only when Zuko stood up was when Aang realized that they had arrived at school. He had only just entered the door when he felt pain shoot from his ear as someone grabbed it.

"You. Come. Here." He heard Katara hiss. Her long, wavy hair swung in front of Aang as they walked. "Ow, ow!"

She opened a random door, pulled him in after her and shut the door.

"What the-"

"You promised!" Katara slapped his shoulder.

"I promised what?"

"You said you wouldn't do anything!"

Aang's jaw dropped. "Who told you I did? I didn't do anything!"

"That's not what Rin said. He said _you _were the reason Toph got drunk Saturday!"

"Rin? What does he have to do with this?"

Katara's hunched shoulder's fell in disbelief. "You mean, Toph didn't tell you?"

Aang shook his head.

"Ooo. . ."

"What!"

"Rin is Toph's boyfriend. Has been for. . . a long time."

Aang's jaw dropped again. "Why would he say that! It's not true Katara!"

Katara scrutinized his face, her eyes squinted and her lips thin. "You better not be lying. . ."

"Katara!"

"Okay, okay, I believe you! But what I don't get is Rin. He's such a nice guy."

"Ha," Aang snorted and pushed the door open.

* * *

"She believes him doesn't she?" Aang asked, completely crestfallen.

Katara bit her thumb and nodded. Toph had been avoiding Aang all day. She didn't wait for him in gym or at the end of the day at her locker.

"This isn't something Rin would do!" Katara exclaimed. "I mean, Zuko and Sokka had to check him out before she went out with him and-"

"Wait, Zuko and Sokka knew too?"

"Well, yeah." Aang's head fell back down. Katara looked more flustered the more she dwelled on the situation at hand.

"Trans 13!" The intercom said overhead.

"That's me, Aang. I'll talk to you later," Katara said before walking away. Aang just nodded and turned back to the parking lot. Zuko wasn't there, something due to an appointment of some kind.

Only a couple minutes later, Aang was climbing onto his bus. Somehow, Toph had gotten to her seat before him. Her grip on her I-pod was tight enough to make her knuckles stark white and her jaw was clenched as she stared out the window. Aang sighed and sat down in his seat.

Ty Lee sat down in front of Aang. She gave him a weird look and then leaned over to try and catch Toph's eye. Toph turned to her. They looked at each other for just a second before Toph turned to the window and Ty Lee returned to her seat. Aang had his eyebrows raised.

_'Girls are weird. . .'_

Aang turned to look at Toph.

"Toph-"

"Don't talk to me."

"Toph, do you seriously think I did something to you while you were drunk?"

"What!? No one ever said anything about that! Everyone was just saying that you were the one who got me drunk!"

"Well, I wasn't-"

"Just stop, Aang! I don't want to hear it!"

"You know I wouldn't do anything!"

"Would I? I don't remember anything from Saturday night and people are saying that they saw you feeding me drinks! And Rin said-"

"What is it with this Rin guy anyway?"

"He's guy I can trust." Toph said sourly. She pinched her lips and glared at the window.

Aang turned in his seat and froze. Everyone was staring at him.

* * *

Aang stared at his phone. It was a quarter past eleven that night and he still couldn't pick up that phone.

_'Just call her. . . no she'll hang up. . . I have to do it, no one else can. . .'_

Aang shook her head in his hands. Then he grabbed his cap.

* * *

Toph laid on her bed, listening to her I-pod.

_Say I don't wanna be in love_

_I don't wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You've got a reason to love_

Toph clicked the song off. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

Toph's ears pricked. She sat up abruptly and swung her legs off the bed. She heard the sound again, louder now.

_Thump, thump_

Toph reached for the door knob. The last time she heard noises, i didn't turn out too well. The door burst open before her hand touched the door knob and Toph jumped back.

"Toph!"

"Aang? What the hell are you doing?"

"I don't know, I just- Toph I need you to believe me! I would never hurt you and that Rin guy shouldn't change your mind."

"People said they saw you-"

"This is so stupid! I can't believe this, Toph."

"I never thought that you tried something with me! But getting me drunk! You know I try to stay away from that stuff, It's Sokka's job! It could kill me, Aang and you-"

"I didn't Toph, I wouldn't." Aang was quiet now. Toph's eyes stared right at him.

She dropped her head and her shoulders slumped. Aang took the silence to look at her. She looked torn. He eyes still sparkled though, looking out in the semi-darkness.

Aang stepped in front of her.

". . . Toph?"

She looked up. "Aang, I-" She breathed in sharply as Aang's lips suddenly caught her own. She was even more shocked to fond herself responding. She felt Aang's hands on her waist and she didn't stop him. . . until a couple moments later.

"Aang, stop."

Aang looked at with a mixed expression. Toph's mouth was open and her eyes looked glazed over before she closed them. She pointed at the door.

"Toph-"

"Leave. Now."

Aang took a step back but stopped. "I'm sorry, Toph, I don't-"

"Get out!" She pushed him hard and he nearly fell as he was pushed out the door. "You can show yourself out!"

Of all the times for her parents to be away. . .

* * *

**GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER 3!! the second half i think, you'll find Rin's first appearence- short but it works**

**spring tests friends death of family/pets homework soccer love life drama tiredness= no time to write.**

**plus my original story is taking up all of my spare time. its all I think about anymore and im obsessed. its been like two months since my last update. . . i think.**

**and i think this chapter is a bit much. raise your hand if you agree! -everyone raises hand-. . . well **


	11. Pick a Fight

_Just another hell of a week. . ._

That was an understatement. Even teachers were looking at Aang weird. No one really trusted him anymore. He had Katara, Suki, Sokka and Zuko behind him, _they _believed him. Toph wasn't getting along with them too well either. Any time Aang tried to talk to Toph she would storm off or yell at him. She came pretty close to hitting him once in the hallway. But today was Friday, and with no homework (which was unusual), Aang was looking forward to it.

It was freezing now, being the beginning of December. Aang was crossing the courtyard in order to get to the bus lines, which were thankfully indoors. He was nearly hallway across when he saw Toph.

She was standing in the center of the courtyard, next to the flag pole. Rin was standing next to her with his arm around her. It was odd seeing them together. He was so tall and muscel-y and Toph hardly reached his shoulders. They were part of a ring of people, all smiling and laughing at some secret joke.

Aang averted his eyes. He didn't need to talk to Toph with _him_ around.

"Hey, Avatar!"

Aang winced.

Rin was strutting towards him, swinging his large fists back and forward. Aang almost reached his nose. Toph and the group of people watched from the flag pole, some smiling and others looking as if they wanted to disappear.

Aang glared up at him as Rin smirked.

"There's a party this weekend." Rin waited for Aang to say something and when he didn't, he continued. "Toph's going to be there. With me. So don't even think-"

"That's all you came to say? Trying to look tough in front of your fans back there?" Despite the cold, frigid air, Aang felt like he was standing over an open fire. His hands balled into fists in his pockets and all he wanted at the moment was to get across the courtyard- not to fight with Rin or talk to Toph, his only ambitions for the past week.

"I think you're safe."

Rin's jaw tightened. "Don't be talking to me like I'm dumb!"

"Well, how else am I supposed to talk to you?" Aang's demeanor remained calm, while Rin's became more fierce. His nostrils flared and his tan face gradually turned red.

He leaned in. "Stay away from Toph. _She's mine._" Aang's face contorted. Rin smirked. He jabbed Aang sharply in the shoulder.

"Wrong choice," Aang hissed. He grabbed Rin's wrist before he could withdraw. He stomped his foot and raised his hand and chopped it through the air. The earth bent itself to his will and smashed itself against Rin's chest.

Rin was forced backwards and he collided with a stone bench. The group by the flag poll stared in astonishment. Then, some darted for the cover of the building, others stayed where they were and others ran to the aid of Rin. Toph was one of the people to stay in their spot.

Rin forced the small crowd around him do back away. He stood, shrugging off pieces concrete from his crimson football jersey. Aang was breathing heavily, just a few yards away.

Rin planted his feet into the ground. He dropped one knee to the ground and a large rock erupted from the frozen ground. Rin punched it and it split in two. He kicked one horizontally and it cracked. He punched outward, and the rock flew at Aang. Aang easily countered it with air bending.

Rin continued to punch at the mound. Aang easily deflected each blow. I was when the mound got too small that Aang realized what Rin was doing. He turned to the left and saw the building. He turned to his right just in time to see Rin's clawed hand, shrouded by rock.

The thick, numb pain shot through Aang's cheek as the fist made contact with his skin. He rolled backwards. He stopped rolling as the earth shot up underneath him and suddenly, he was in the air. Aang airbent himself up onto the roof.

Aang crossed his forearms in front of him and slashed them forward, until his hands were parallel with his hips. The wind ripped leaved off the trees and shredded them. The flag billowed furiously. Rin's arms shielded his face and Toph clung to the flag pole. The remained kids were blown backwards.

Aang leapt back to the ground. Rin steadied his elbows at his sides. He thrust his arms to the side and swung them forward until his knuckles collided. The earth separated into two columns in front of him and darted to the side. The two columns sped towards Aang. The two crossed in midair and spiraled towards the ground but a sphere of air blocked them from reaching their target.

The ball of air spun into raging fire, cracking the earth with its intense heat. The fire twirled around itself like ribbons before throwing itself at the boy opposite its controller.

Rin's shield of rock cracked and shattered as the fire collided with it and Rin was thrown backwards once more. Rin leapt to his feet and ran forward. He wavered off to the side and a smooth wall of earth appeared as Rin leapt off the ground. He skidded around the wall that continued to build itself. He slid behind Aang and back into his view. The earth-road turned in front of Aang and built itself into a ramp over him. Rin met the earth behind Aang. He drew his fist back and slammed it into the back of Aang's face just as he turned around.

Aang was sent flying backwards. Warm blood spilled from his nose and stars appeared before him as he tried to stand up. He stood unsteadily and look at Rin. The earthbender looked as if he might breathe fire.

Rin's left fist was clenched tightly across his stomach, as if we was about to pistol-whip Aang without a gun.

"Will you two stop it!" Rin's face contorted and his shoulders hunched as he swung his fist at the source of the noise instead.

Toph fell with her knees bent, one hand flying to her mouth. The way Rin looked at her was completely different from the way he had only minutes before, when he had his arm around her, surrounded by people. Toph removed her hand from her mouth- it was red with blood. She spit the metallic taste from her mouth and stood. Both guy's waited motionless to see what would happen next.

Toph's hand shot out so fast that neither of them would have caught it, had it not met it's mark. The force of her punch set Rin reeling.

"Hold it, hold it right there!" Three heads turned towards the source of the voice. Roku, their principle was marching towards them. He eyed Aang, with the heavily bruised cheek and the blood that flowed freely from his nose and off his chin, then Toph, who was spitting out more gobs of blood before turning his eye on Rin who was still laying on the ground, looking up at Roku with innocent eyes.

"What has hap-"

"He started it!"

"He threatened me!"

"She punched me!"

Toph's jaw dropped slightly as Rin pointed at her. "And Aang hit me for no good reason! He started. . . patronizing me, trying to look cool in front of the others!"

Aang's jaw dropped as well. Professor Roku studied the three students expressions.

"Detention for all of you. Further punishment will be given once we sort this out. Your detention will be tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp."

"What? Detention on a Saturday?" Toph exclaimed.

Roku's eyes narrowed at her. "Yes, Saturday! Would you like me to extend it to Sunday as well?"

Toph shook her head.

"Eight o'clock. And clean this mess up!" With that, Roku marched off. Aang's hand flew threw his hair, realizing that his cap had been knocked off. Toph was frozen in place and Rin was climbing to his feet.

Rin approached Toph. "Hey, baby, you ok-"

"Don't touch me," Toph spat, throwing his approaching arm away. "And don't call me 'baby', you cocky, son of a bitch!"

Aang tried blocking them out. He really did. He busied himself with finding his cap as the only other people in the courtyard argued.

"How dare you! My father is-"

"I don't give a damn who your father is! My dads probably the boss of him and according to my dad, I'm a perfect angel and a jackass like you isn't going to change his mind!"

Aang leapt up onto the roof, thinking that was the only place they wouldn't see him smile. She was using her special word- jackass. She never uses that word!

Aang sat on the roof's edge and felt something soft underneath his hand. Well, he found his cap. . .

He leapt back down to the floor and started gathering up pieces of concrete.

It was a couple minutes before the fighting stopped. Aang turned to see Rin's retreating back and Toph standing still. She looked at him. Her expression couldn't really be described. If you only saw her eyes, then you would think she was sad or even scared. Seeing her mouth you would think she's nervous, yet determined.

She didn't saw anything as she approached him or afterwards either. Aang excepted it. It was better than yelling or running away. she went to a janitor for bags to put the concrete in. They smooth out the dirt and fixed up the side walk the best they could. Toph rebuilt a column with rock. and still, she didn't say anything.

Aang said goodbye to her about three hours after the fight. She looked at him with that strange expression again, but this time it looked softer and almost. . . apologetic.

* * *

"Have you talked to her?"

Aang was home, through with the lectures of his parents and the discussion of what had happened with them and his other friends. He was now talking to Katara.

"Yep."

"Did she say anything?"

Katara sighed. "Yep."

Aang waited. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm not!"

"Why not!"

"'Cause. . . Just no, Aang! I can't do that!"

"_Why?_"

"I promised! I don't break promises."

". . . Can't you make an exception?"

"No! She's just. . . Leave her be Aang. She'll be alright just right now, It would be best if you stayed away."

* * *

**Just so's you know. . . theres only a couple chapters left! i'd say 3 maybe 4 chapters at the most. detention will be one short chapter in preparation for the one to follow**

**its nice to know that some of you are actually still looking forward to the next chapter in this story! thank you!**

**and i think there are saturday detentions. . . not sure though.**

**i think i may finish this story real quick. It may be done before spring break is over! no promises though :)**


	12. Byebye

okay. . .

I suck. I know. I'm sorry.

Soooooo. . . all of you _loving_ fans. . . this isn't the chapter you have been waiting months for. Sorry, again. My life is way too hectic for Fanfiction right now. I'll read occasionally, and rarely reveiw, but writing? Nooo. . . my book is taking up too much of my time. And every other cruddy thing that happens in high school.

And I'm sure that if I really loved avatar as much as I had, then I would still be writing. But, i just don't have the same heart, it's like I have to force myself to write about them.

The only story that has a chance of being finished (i've been writing the next chapter for months) is Friday Night. Everything else is dead. I'm sorry for all of the people who reveiwed and got spots for the country thing in Prove It.

IF ANYONE WANTS TO FINISH ANY OF MY STORY'S (with the exception of Friday Night) THEN FEEL FREE. JUST TELL ME FIRST!!

Once again, I'm sorry. Maybe Friday Night. Maybe. Maybe a reveiw. Though it will most likely be for Naruto now. Gahh

I love all of my reveiws and those people who have stuck with me! Feel free to send me evil reveiws on this

SF16


End file.
